Red Roses and White Roses
by HraMunro
Summary: Due to your previous employers illness you get a Job as a servant at the phantomehive manner. With a history and past can you keep it a secret and what drama may surface while you are there?
1. Chapter 1- Getting a job

Hello! This is my first atempt at writing a fanfic but I hope you enjoy reading it.

 **Chapter summary:**

Your previous employer who raised you since you were a young child has found out news of his soon death. In the hope you would not have to work for his children who are abusive to their staff he goes in search for a house hold who will take you in and give you a Job. In the search for a Job you have been taken to the Phantomehive manner where your life will just get a whole lot more interesting...

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any characters from it.

Notes:

In this fanfic you are a girl

If you see _you put your name.

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **getting a Job**_

Your POV:

Its a cold day in August the wind is blowing and the sky is cloudy. I'm on my way to where my employer , lord Redhound, is in hope of finding me a new job.

Life Has been hard since the lords wife died. The true cause of her death was never publicly disclosed and only I and my lord know why she died so suddenly. Lady Susan took quite the likeing to me as I grew up. I soon became her personal maid and we were very close. Her children hated their mothers relationship with a servant and treated me crewly.

A few years after lady Susan's death my lord got very ill and was given less than a year to live. As his wife's last wish she had asked that I was treated fair and that I lived a happy life. In fear after his own death I would be forced to work for his children he got in contact with the Earl Phantomehive who's late father he had been close with.

Lost in thought i stare at my black evening gown. it was black with blood red roses at the side. My (h/l), (h/c) hair was lose with a black headband resting on my head. I looked very much like some goth which was my preferred style.

My lord looked at me sympathetically and began to speak ,"My dear , please do not worry. The earl phantomehive is not as scary as you might think. He is a young child of the age of 13 and although he has the mind of an adult. He is very proud of his name and will do you no harm, unless you give him reason."

He looks at me signalling for me to sit beside him. I move over to where he sits in the carriage and he gives me a hug. Before beginning to speak again," It won't be long maybe about 10 minets till we reach the manner. You know you are like a daughter to me and I only want what is best for you. I have left you some money and clothes to get you started and I do hope you become happy at your new job."

Once we arrive at the manner we are greeted by a young man looking to be a few years older than myself. He has black hair and white porcelain skin. His eyes are quite strange. They appear to be a deep blood red. Without thinking I dismiss it as a trick of the light.

"Good afternoon, Lord Redhound I trust your

trip wasn't too troublesome. Let me escort you and your companion to My lords study we have been expecting your arrival." The man then turns to me and for a split second looks almost shocked before speaking,"Good evening miss, I am Sebastian , head butler to the Earl Phantomehive. Might I ask your name miss?"

He asks this very elegantly as he escorts me out the carriage. I begin to speak,"Nice to meet you Sebastian I am_ personal maid to the late Lady Susan Redhound and protector of lord Malcolm Redhound." He looks taken aback by my introduction before escorting us into the house and towards the study. He knocks on the door and we here a young voice ,"come in".

We enter the study and find a elegantly dressed young boy with midnight blue hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. his left eye was a deep royal blue and you could be lost in the sorrow which filled them.He begins to speak," Good Afternoon Lord Redhound, We have been expecting you. If I am correct you have a favour to ask of me?" He notices me standing next to Lord Redhound and a blush fills his face but only for a second before Lord Redhound speaks," Yes Earl Phantomehive, I would like to introduce you to_ , she was the personal maid to my late wife and my own personal body guard. Due to my illness i fear I do not have long to live and I do not wish for her to work for my children."

The earl appears to take an interest when Lord Redhound says I was his personal body guard and begins to study my body laungage. Before speaking once more," I believe you said she was your body guard. So are you implying she knows how to fight?" Lord Phantomehive says this curiously.

"Why yes Earl, she can", Lord Redhound begins ," In fact she is quite skilled naturaly in most things." This statement seems to grab both the butlers and The Earl's attention. The Earl replys curiously," If it would be ok with you I would like to see these fighting for myself. May I ask that she fights my butler outside while we have some tea?"

Lord Redhound looks at me as if looking for my approval and I nod to him. " Why yes if you are sure", Lord Redhound looks almost concerned as we are escorted to the back garden.

The butler then brings the tea before we both move to opposite sides if the gravel area. "The ruled are simple-" Lord Phantomehive announced "- The first person to hold the opposite to the floor for 5 seconds wins." He then looks over at the now obviously nervous Lord Redhound before adding," And don't kill eachother" with a chuckle we began.

Sebastian looks at me and mutters," This should be easy enough she wearing that long dress." He then begins to run at me. I quickly dodge before undoing the side of my skirt and in one motion removing it to reveal a short skirt just higher than my knees. And pulling out my weapons. Everyone watching stares in amazement as I attack Sebastian kicking him to the other side of the garden. Then looking shocked he grins and he starts throwing silverware at me from out if nowhere. Why does this feel familiar? Well I to have weapons. I pull out a dagger tucked into the side of my dress and a bottle of pain inducing liquid. If he is not human this will give him a whole lot of pain but not kill him. and if he is human it will heal the wound.

I dab the contents onto the knife being careful not to touch it and lunge at him. After a few failed attempts I manage to swipe one if his legs. He cries out in pain which shocks both himself and his master. This shows he is in fact not human. While he still continues to fight trying to avoid touching his leg. He must have figured out what was on the knife. Once you touch it the poison slowly travels around the body making you unable to move and filling you with severe pain until you are given the antidote.

After 5 minutes he became unable to move his right leg or arm and by 10 minutes he was lying there obviously in pain. I wait 5 seconds before bowing and turning towards Lord Phantomehive with a devilish smirk.

"You appear to have won miss_ . Although I said you were not to kill each other." He looks at me still in shock and I laugh before replying," He will not die. Us is merely paralysed temporally by the poison. I pull out another bottle from a slit in my dress and show it to the earl before adding," And this will cure him." I walk over to the butler who is now glaring at me whilst trying to hide his pain and I kneel down and pour a drop of the liquid into his wound.

Almost immediately the wound healed and after 10 minutes the butler was back to normal. I sat next to Lord Redhound and began to drink my tea. The Earl then spoke," It is getting late. If you would not mind would you please stay here until tomorrow I will see to It you have suitable accommodation in my manner and I ask that you join me for dinner and we will discuss the matter further. Until then I will have Sebastian escort you to your rooms.

We were then escorted to our rooms to prepare ourselves for dinner.

Normal POV-After finishing taking The Lord Redhound and his companion to their rooms Sebastian made his way to his masters study. He enters the room and Ciel begins to yell angrily at him," What the bloody hell was that all about? Its not like you to be defeated by a small cut!"

Sebastian walked over to his lord before replying calmly," It would appear our little friend knows more about in human creatures than she lets on. The knife she cut my leg with was soaked in a poison which brings anything which is not human alot of pain and makes them temporally Paralysed. Had she used it on a human it would have made the knives cut heal instantly allowing for her to make painful and dangerous cuts without killing the human.The antidote does the opposite healing non human creatures and paralysing the humans temporally. The two poisons can only be obtained by mixing the blood of a 1/4 demon and 3/4 human with eather red roses to paralyze in human creatures and white roses to paralyze humans"

Ciel looked at his butler curiously before saying," So is she a human"Sebastian thought for a moment and looked at his master,"I am afraid it is impossible to know in this circumstance only she could tell you and I am afraid she may hide that fact until she feels she can trust us." Ciel thought for a moment. Before excusing his butler from the room to help with the dinner preparations.

Your POV-

After cleaning myself up I change into a beautiful black dress with gold lace. I fix up am hair and pull out a sketch book from my suitcase.

I draw a cute kitten and just as I Finnish I here a knock on my door. "come in", I say fixing up my drawing. I see the Earl's butler enter the room," Good Evening Sebastian, sorry about earlier I do hope you have recovered." I say this sympathetically as I place the drawing on the table. Sebastian notices what i am drawing and pics it up from the table and says ," You are quite talented, miss _"

He hands me back the drawing but i give it back to him,"You can keep it if you want, I have many drawings and to be honest I am trying to get rid of them." A smile crosses his face but only for an instant then he says in his normal elegant tone," Why thankyou, Dinner is ready and I am hear to escort you to the dinning room"

We walk to the dining room where the Earl and Lord Redhound have already been seated and I take my seat between the Earl and Lord Redhound. As dinner is served the Earl begins to speak," So miss _ may I ask where you are from?" He looks at me and i reply," To be completely honest I don't know. My mother one of the maids died when i was 1 and I was raised by the household butler." Lord Redhound confirmed this and adds ," After the butler left after the death of my wife a few years ago any clues to her past were lost." Sebastian looks at me curiously while Ciel asks," If you don't mind me asking, what caused the death of your late wife? I am afraid the circumstances of her death were never fully disclosed." Lord Redhound looks at me and then I speak," I am afraid the butler killed her Lord Phantomehive. And that is why he left." Sebastian gives me a look of understanding before he cleans up the dishes and takes them out the room. Then The Earl speaks again," So Lord Redhound how much do you want for miss_ ? " Lord Redhound shakes his head and says kindly ," I only wish that she is taken care of and has a happy life." The Earl agrees to his terms and calls his butler back in. " Sebastian please after dinner escort miss to a free room in the servants quarters and see that her belongings are taken there to." Sebastian then kneels and puts his hand on his heart and says,"Yes my lord"

Once I finished my dinner Sebastian escorts me to my room and I get ready for bed.

 **End of chapter 1** Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting the job done

**Notes:**

 _Due to difficulties in the format of the previous chapter when it says y/n put in your name. Thank-you for reading!_

 **Chapter summary:**

 _After getting the job you begin your new life but Sebastian has become curious about how much you really know about your past and who you are. Will you keep your secrets hidden or tell them everything?_

 **Chapter 2**

Starting work

 _Your POV-_

I get myself dressed into my night gown and unpack my belongings. I place a small alarm clock on the side of my bed. I'll set it for 5am giving me enough time to get ready. I set the alarm clock and blow out the candles. I then lie on my bed and slowly I fall asleep.

I awaken feeling ready to go and I head to the servants bathroom and have a bath and brush my teeth. I return to my room and dry my hair and put on my maid outfit. It was a bit short for a maids outfit only reaching just above my knee showing a bit of skin not quite covered by my black stockings.

Once I am dressed I put on my makeup and tidy up my room. Once everything was done it was 6am.

I head to the kitchen to begin today's chores only to find it empty. I walk in. Do they not eat breakfast, am I late?

I am soon pulled out of thought as I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. That must be them. A slightly shocked black-haired demon walks in the room,"Good morning, miss y/n. You are up early today." He looks at me curiously awaiting my reply. "Please call me y/n and I assumed us servants would get up at this time to get ready to start the day." He looks at me impressed then begins to prepare food. "may I ask what your second name is?" as I say this he looks over to me before replying,"Michaelis. My name is Sebastian Michaelis sorry for not fully introducing myself." He then returns to cooking.

"Is That not the cooks job, Mr Michaelis?" He stands in shock for a moment before answering ," The cook can't cook without burning the food along with the entire kitchen for that matter." He turns and looks at me before continuing to speack," And just Sebastian is fine y/n." I look at him puzzled before adding," Are you sure? Should the head butler not be held with such respect?" As I question him he looks at me briefly before continuing with his cooking. "It is fine. Everyone here knows me as Sebastian. Can you cook well?" he looks over to me and I answer," I can cook, in fact I was considered to be quite good at it by Lord Redhound" I smile to myself before Sebastian hurrys out the room saying," Please continue to make the recipe in that book while I wake up the other servants. It appears that in talking to you I have fallen behind by 5 minutes. " I laugh to myself, that guy is so obsessed with his job.

Once Sebastian returned with 3 sleepy eyed servants I had completed the meal and made breakfast for everyone. Upon seeing the meal the servants dug in and I handed a plate to Sebastian and whispered to him," No it's not poisoned. And I know you can't taste human food verry well so I made you an alternative." He looks at me strangely before taking a bite. After eating the man stood in shock and the 3 sleepy servants laughed. The oldest male servant then commented,"Even Sebastian appears to like her cooking and that's something you don't see everyday." Sebastian soon finishes his meal before walking over to me."Thank you for the meal y/n it was very nice. I would love to know what you added to it." his last sentence was more of a whisper so the 3 servants would not here. I giggle and say," If you use this liquid-" I pull out a bottle and hand it to him"- You can taste the food it is in." I then gesture him to keep it before finishing the dishes.

Sebastian soon leaves to wake up the young master. The Oldest male looks over to me and says,"He sure took a liking to you, by the way I'm bard the cook. The lovely lady over there-" he points to a red headed maid "is May-rin she is also a maid here, and this little lad-" He ruffles the hair of the boy sat next to him" This is Finnian but we all call him Finny. He is the Gardner. So what is your name beautiful" I blush being called beautiful before replying ," My name is y/n and I will be serving as a maid in this manner until I am given my role."

We sit there talking for awhile when Sebastian returns handing lists of jobs for us each to do today. He then leaves the room to get on with his work.

I look at my list. Not much here. Clean all the upstairs rooms, polish all the silverware, set the table for the young masters visitor, grab the Autumn clothing from the loft and bring them to the young masters room repairing any that are broken and lastly wave off the Lord Redhound who is departing at 2pm. I check the time. 9am. I can do this before 2 and have time to draw.

I begin quickly cleaning out each room on the upstairs floor slowing down when I sensed a presence nearby. The butler was harder to avoid so I walked through the hallways and closed the door so I would be alarmed if he entered the room. By 10am I had completed the task.

I then polished the silverware taking me 30 minutes and headed to the loft to bring down the clothing and washed and dried it carefully fixing any problems as I go before taking them to the masters room. This took me until 1pm.

I then cleaned the dining room and set the table. This only taking me a few minutes.

I decided against drawing and headed towards the young masters studdy where he and lord Redhound were having tea. I knock the door before I here a young voice," who is it?"

"It is y/n young master." As I say this the door swings open and I find I am being hugged. I look around astonished to find a verry emotional Lord Redhound hugging me while the young master and Sebastian stand there in shock."My little y/n 's all grown up I'm so proud." He lets go before taking me to the chess board set up at the side of the room. "I am afraid I am no good at this game and have lost every time perhaps you could beat him." I see the young master look amused as i accept to play him while Lord Redhound and Sebastian watch. I easily win even with the young masters cheating which leaves everyone watching astonished. "You are very talented y/n," the young master says this while bowing his head in defeat.

"You see even when you think you have the power to control everything. You truly control nothing.-" I stop and look briefly towards the butler before turning back to the master,"-With power my young lord comes grate responsibility. How you move such a pawn should be with care or your move may back fire and end your little game."

I pull myself out of it as I feel my eyes go from a e/c to a magenta and I close them. Hoping no one noticed. I open them and put on an innocent smile and tilt my head," Sorry master, that was a bit too dark!" I accidentally say this in a cute voice which made everyone blush including me! We all laugh and before I know it we are waving the Lord Redhound goodbye!

Standing at the door to the manner it is only me and Sebastian as the young lord returned inside once the carriage began to move. Sebastian spoke first," I trust you have work to continue with if you need me I will be preparing tonight's dinner." As he begins to leave I speak," I have in fact finished my chores-" Sebastian stops shocked "- might I ask If i can assist you with the dinner preparations in anyway?"

Sebastian turns to me and with a smile replys,"I do not need any help but someone to talk to would be nice." I then agree and follow him to the kitchen.

I find that the cook is nowhere to be found "where is bard?," I ask confused.

"He is helping Finny walk the demon dog," Sebastian said casually before realising what he said. I giggled at the look on his face. " I can't say I'm too fond of dogs but I am quite curious as to how you obtained such a creature." I say this to him before adding," I am also curious as to why such a powerful demon is serving a 13 year old boy.

The butler smiles devilishly before pinning me against the wall. "you know what I am so how about you tell me what you are y/n?" He says seductivly, pining me to the wall. I struggle but I can't move. "And what if I don't?" I say looking at him straight in the eyes letting them change into a magenta. He looks shocked loosening his grip slightly but not enough for me to escape. He looks at me before whispering in my ear," Then we will be here a very long time. Getting bored I give in. "Fine but your master should know this to.

We head to the study where we find the young master reading a book. "What is it?" The young master says before Sebastian answers,"y/n wishes to tell us exactly who and what she is."

The young master gestures me to sit and I begin my story.

 **End of chapter 2-Getting the job done!**


	3. Chapter 3- The past

_Hello! Hope you like the story so far. I am Enjoying writeing it. Please let me know hiw to improve the story and your thoughts by leaving a review. Thanks!_

 _ **Chapter summary:**_

 _Life before coming to the manner was tough. Your past and the past of your father is a curse brought on by a need for power. How will the young master and sebastian react to your story?_

 **Chapter 3**

The past

 _Your POV:_

You take a deep breath and begin:

 _This may seem a bit confusing,even I was struggling to make sense of it all. My story does not start with me but the tragic story of my grandfather._ _My grandfather was not human but what you would call a demon._ Sebastian glares at me as if telling me to stay away. I can't help but chuckle.

I would not worry I cannot consume souls so your _me_ al is safe.

 _Now my grandfather although having everything truly felt he had nothing until he made a contract with my grandmother. They fell in love after he worked for her for 10 years and eventually lead to the birth of my father. He was half demon and half human._ _My father was stronger than any demon. This lead to his corruption. My grandmother became very ill and wanted to end her life. My grandfather consumed her sole in order to full fill her wish. By this time my grandfather had grown very depressed making it easier for him to agree to the ideas of my father._ _My father had herd a story of a creature who was 3/4 human and 1/4 demon who had such power they could control time itself. But the human side would be in control allowing emotion and logic to steer them. In theory creating a genus._

 _Sadly the idea of power was enough to convince my father and so lead to the birth of my brother. Sadly something went wrong with him as his mother had been turned into a vampire shortly before he was born. This messed with him eventually killing him._ _My father soon heard that if a 1/2 demon consumed the sole of a demon he would gain twice as much power. Of corse this lead to the murders of many demons as my father became addicted to the taste of a demons sole no longer careing for power._ _He eventually murdered my grandfather and soon after that was banished from the demon realm._ _After giving up his search for power he started a new life taking human soles which angered the grim reaper restarting a war leading to more haterid between them._

 _Thousands of years later my father came to work for lady Redhound. She was very ill and wished the demon helped her live a happy life and take her sole when her time was up._ _After working there for a number of years he fell in love with a maid at the manner. My mother. The day after my 1st birthday we found her dead. Sadly lots of the staff appeared to have been killed that day. No one knows how or why._

 _My father the butler rased me but soon disowned me as I could not consume human souls and although not needing much I had to sleep and I ate human food. I appeared to have every demonic ability except the ability to change form and consume souls._ _My father only raised me in hope of turning me into a weapon so he could get revenge on something. To be honest I don't know much else._ _The last time I saw him I was helping Lady Redhound get ready for bed. Then my father comes in the room beates me up for no reason and consumes the lady's soul and takes off._ _All infomation I currently have on my father I found in a diary in his room and comparing the events with history. to be honest I don't know what is true about him anymore. All I know is I am neither human nor in human._ _My Ability's in demonic contracts are different to the service of a demon for consumption of souls for the demon._

 _You see I can bring anything back to life but in exchange who ever made the contract is my servant until they die._ _I have only done this once and it was to bring back the grandchild of a maid working in the manner. I let the maid do as she pleases but the contract disappeared the other day so I assume she passed away as she was very old._ The young master looked at me his eyes reflected those of a child in a candy shop.

 _My lord I am afraid you cannot enter a contract with me as you are in a contract with Sebastian. I cannot make contracts with anything already in a contract with another demon as the power of the demons contract is stronger than the power of my own._

I finished my explanation and stayed still awaiting the response of the young master. he appeared deep in thought. Sebastian on the other hand had moved closer to the young master as if guarding him from me.

"You may continue your work and we will talk later," the young earl says this in a stern voice. I then left the room and headed to my room. I had finished my chores for the day so I had plenty of free time. I sat at a desk in my room drawing.

After awhile I sensed a familiar presence in my room. I couldn't tell what or who it was as the appeared to be using magic to hide that can't be good. I turned around and headed towards the door. It was locked. I unlock the door and run out the room towards the kitchen.

Sebastian is in the kitchen preparing for the morning and glares at me as I run into the room. "Do you not know that-" before he can finish lecturing me a man appears at the door with a woman.

"Might I ask who you two are," Sebastian asks glaring at all 3 of us.

"Well I believe y/n over there can clarify who I am can't you sweet heart." The man looks at me with a devilish smile.

I stand there in shock before quietly. My head facing the ground.

"Hello father. As much as I'd like to welcome you. I feel it would not be right to welcome trash like you."

 **The End of chapter 3-The past**


	4. Chapter 4-Black Roses

_Sorry for not uploading in a while! Hope you all enjoy this chapter._ **Chapter summary:** _Your father appears and brings along a friend. Why is he here, what does he want and why does he suddenly need you back in his life?_

 **Chapter 4**

Black Roses

 ** _Previously :_**

 _your POV:_

After awhile I sensed a familiar presence in my room. I couldn't tell what or who it was as the appeared to be using magic to hide that can't be good. I turned around and headed towards the door. It was locked. I unlock the door and run out the room towards the kitchen.

Sebastian is in the kitchen preparing for the morning and glares at me as I run into the room. "Do you not know that-" before he can finish lecturing me a man appears at the door with a woman.

"Might I ask who you two are," Sebastian asks glaring at all 3 of us.

"Well I believe y/n over there can clarify who I am can't you sweet heart." The man looks at me with a devilish smile.

I stand there in shock before quietly. My head facing the ground.

"Hello father. As much as I'd like to welcome you. I feel it would not be right to welcome trash like you."

 ** _Now:_**

 _Your POV:_

Father looks at me with a devilish smirk."My darling daughter y/n is that anyway to talk to your own flesh and blood"He then holds his had up with his palm facing my face.

"I think my little darling needs to remember what happens to little girls when they step out of line. Would you not agree Elinor?" He looks towards the woman standing next to him and then puts his hand in a tight fist.

I turn to Sebastian who is watching this happen. Why is he not doing anything? All of a sudden my head becomes extremely painful. I can see father's smirk and I can hear the giggling from the woman who he has called Elinor.

Sebastian looks at me in shock before turning to my father with his normal put on smile." I am afraid I cannot allow any visitors to the Phantomehive manner at this point in time and I must kindly ask you to leave. If you wish to seek an audience with The Earl please come again in the morning"

All of a sudden Sebastian begins attacking and father in shock strengthens the pain and I pass out.

 _Sebastian's POV:_

Miss y/n appears to have passed out. Her father must have a talent for magic. I throw my knives at the two intruders but before they hit they stop in mid air and fall. The woman at the door is holding a stick and is using it to move objects around the room. pots and knives and a flamethrower? (thought i removed all them) begin making there way to attack me. From this I conclude she is a witch.

"Look young man, I only wish to speak with my daughter who has broken a little rule." He looks towards the passed out girl before raising his hand. She floats up and into his arms. " She looks so human like this. Reminds me of when she was a child."

He carries the girl and holds out his hand. I try to move but I can't. He then walks towards me and places y/n on the table." I'll take my leave for now but I will be back." He takes a small book from his pocket and places it on the table." Tell my little black rose that daddy loves her. Also your young master appears to be coming towards this room. I'll let you tell him about me." He takes a black rose from the inside of his jacket and places it on the table before nodding to the witch and they disappear in a purple mist. I then see the Young master at the door.

This is going to be a long night.

 **The next morning**

 _your POV:_

I awaken in my room to find Sebastian standing beside my bed. "What are you doing hear Sebastian?" I sit up and look at the butler when the events of last night sink in.

He looks at me blankly"I was meerly checking your father had not seriously brain damaged you-"

I cut him off," Sebastian are YOU ok? My father normally kills demons easily."

He puts on his normal fake smile." I am fine miss y/n. You on the other hand passed out at the hands of your-"

"I don't believe you are entirely ok." I had cut him off again. " My father can't kill me or hurt me enough to damage me but he can and will hurt you."

He looks at me I can see the irritation in his eyes." There is no reason to worry about me miss I must assure you I am fine." He isn't going to listen to me is he? I hate doing this but it's the only way.

I hold my hand towards his face freezing his movements." I am sorry but I can't get you to tell me if you are of so I am going to destroy the curse my father has clearly put on you. Since you won't willingly let me I have restrained you."

I concentrate on the curse. It's a simple obedience spell. That if left could be troublesome for us all. I stare into the demons eyes and into his mind. I find the ugly curse. My father was never good at hiding them like me. In his mind I take form trying not to go any deeper than the first layer. I then walk over to the curse which has taken the form of a snake and smash it's head with my foot. It evaporates imidiatly. That should be all the curses my father put on him... But he appears to have quite a few from other demons. All of these are simple 'joke' curses where if he hears a sentence he will have some thought or memory. But as I dive through the curses braking each one I find the gold. A black rose curse.

It's energy tells me it was my father who cursed him trying to hide it among minor curses and spells already there. I quickly destroy the curse. My father sure wants me dead.

I remove myself from Sebastian mind and give him a serious look. " You have been cursed a grate deal of times. I have removed them all but I need to know if anyone besides you and me where up last night." I then unfreeze him.

He looks curiously at me." I had no idea you possessed such strong magical abilities miss y/n. The young master was also awake last night and was not very pleased with the sudden intruder."

" I will explain later. Also did my father leave anything?" I need to know if he may have left the book. I can sense it has been here.

" Yes he did. A small book and a black rose." I couldn't help but laugh." what is so funny miss y/n?"

"It is nothing of much importance. Burn the rose it is a cursed object ment to kill me. The book though will help me explain about the whole rose thing...but firstly I need to lift any curses the young master may have."

 **Later in the day**

 _your POV:_

Having removed the curses from the young master who was not happy at all, I now stood in the young masters study. He was eating his lunch and had requested I now give him answers. I take out the small book.

"This book has a spell on it. The spell is that only a black rose and those who they want to can read it. That is why mister Sebastian here could not open the book. It is also why my father has given up trying to read it." I hand it too the young master.

"I a the black rose. A 1/4 demon and 3/4 human creature. You may already know this but all humans are a red rose and inhumans are white roses. When these two breeds are crossed the child is a light pink rose unless the creature is 1/2 demon then it becomes a deep blue rose. Now if you then take the deep blue rose and combine it with the red rose you would get a 3/4 demon which is a black rose."

The lord Phantomehive looked at me as if I was crazy while the butler who most certainly already knew this looked humored. The young master then stands up." We are not plants why would a rose be so important?"

Sebastian chuckles devilishly (no pun intended)." It is just a metaphor. Roses are used to describe what we all are. Roses seem beautiful at first until you realise the thorns

which cut through you."

The Earl takes his seat. " So please explain your fathers murderous intent towards you."

I frown and look to the floor. " To be honest I don't know why he wants to kill me. When he met a witch called Rose who was obsessed with the power of roses he turned his objections from turning me into a powerful being to not caring of my existence. All Information I know is in that book. It also contains magic which I am sure both you and your butler will find useful. Might I ask where I might find a knife,rope and salt?

Sebastian glares at me. He comes over and looks into my eyes. " might i ask what you are planing?"

"I'm planning to kill my father before he kills me"I look him in the eye " Don't worry I'll clean the mess. I also need chalk and your help."

"I will help you but you know that what you are doing will not kill him completely." We then both look at the young master and grin.

The young master looks terrified. " What in gods name are you both planning?"

 **End of chapter 4-Black Roses**


	5. Chapter 5- Friendship

Hello hope you like the story so far! My sister who reads this complains I keep leaving it at cliff hangers and don't write enough. I fell my chapters gave become worse so I'm going to try to make this one better. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I just have to remind you that I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji and never will. The lore of this story has no truth it is all my imagination mixed with black butler. The whole thing about the roses is in fact a metaphor I have twisted into a story.

 **Chapter** **Summary:** With the help of Sebastian and the young master you create a trap for your father. What will happen? Will it work or blow up in your face?

 **Chapter** **5**

Friendship

 **Previously:** Your POV:

The Earl takes his seat. " So please explain your fathers murderous intent towards you."

I frown and look to the floor. " To be honest I don't know why he wants to kill me. When he met a witch called Rose who was obsessed with the power of roses he turned his objections from turning me into a powerful being to not caring of my existence. All Information I know is in that book. It also contains magic which I am sure both you and your butler will find useful. Might I ask where I might find a knife,rope and salt?

Sebastian glares at me. He comes over and looks into my eyes. " might i ask what you are planing?"

"I'm planning to kill my father before he kills me"I look him in the eye " Don't worry I'll clean the mess. I also need chalk and your help."

"I will help you but you know that what you are doing will not kill him completely." We then both look at the young master and grin.

The young master looks terrified. " What in gods name are you both planning?"

 **Now:**

Your POV:

The Young master dose not look very pleased with the plan but agrees anyway. I can tell I'm going to have to make this up to him. We decide that the best day to do it is tonight so we get back to our chores and are meeting in the loft at 8pm to begin.

I am currently sat in the kitchen. The young lord ordered Sebastian to keep an eye on me and not let me get in any trouble. The room for only having one window is surprisingly bright. Sebastian is making the lords lunch while I clean the kitchen and do the dishes.

Bard is standing near Sebastian trying to learn how to cook. I really must wonder why he is the cook. Out of all the people to employ the young master employed someone who has no abilities in cooking. He is quite friendly though and is always trying to learn although it feels like he has learned nothing.

Bard has been firing questions (no pun intended) at Sebastian and me all morning about how to cook. He sounds like a 5 year old.

I can see Sebastian is pretty irritated and that's not good for anyone.

"Bard, How about I teach you how to make food which even you can't mess up?" I look over at him his eyes look like those of someone's in a candy shop.

Sebastian though looks at me in a way which says Yeah right, he couldn't boil water without burning it.

"Really y/n, How do I do that? please teach me!" I look towards Sebastian who nods and I tell bard to wait, leave the room, use magic to create a barbeque and I then enter the room carrying it.

""What is that?" both men look at me in confusion.

"This is a barbeque. My friend who practiced in predicting the future showed me this object and I soon learned how to use it." I decide to pull it towards the window and I then go into the store cupboard for ingredients. I enter and grab my supplies and leave to find both men intrerested by the thing.

Lucky for me the servants in this house are naive and never suspect a thing. Well excluding Sebastian.

I set the barbeque on and put the food it. "You see bard your whole aim is to 'burn' the food. You use the heat to cook it and if it is too slow-" I turn the diall" You turn up the heat"

Within half an hour bard masters barbecuing and Sebastian looks at me in amazement.

He then mumbles quietly knowing only I will hear." How did you manage to get him not to destroy the kitchen and the food?"

I giggle before walking over to him and whispering, " I took his talent for burning things and combined it with food and this is what I got." I then take some of the food bard made put a splash of a potion on the food which allows devils to taste and get food from human food. I then place it in his mouth. " The master butler is not the best teacher now are you" I giggle at his shocked face which is only there for a split second before grabbing some of the barbecued food and putting it on a plate for the young master. Then I cheerfully walked towards the young masters study.

I knock on the door. I hear that familiar young voice,"who is it?"

"It is y/n I bring a snack for you." he then allows me in the room and I place the food on his desk.

"Why are you serving me burnt food?" He looks at me in disgust.

"I assure you It is not burnt. I taught bard how to barbeque and I dare say he is quite good at it." I reassure the young master who looks at me confused before eating the food.

His eyes light up and he finishes the whole plate. " I never thought bard would make something that actaly tastes and is editable.

We both laugh and I exit the room with the plate. I enter the kitchen to find the three idiot servants and Tanaka eating while Sebastian tries to work out how to barbeque.

" Let me help you," I walk over and show Sebastian how to barbeque within 20 minutes he masters it. He then leaves to give the young master his lunch and shortly returns.

"The young master has requested barbeque for supper tonight," He walks over to where I have began cooking with food I have summoned. He then whispers low enough so only I can hear." miss y/n be careful summoning food as naive as they are the will realise the certain never ending food supply.

We then both begin cooking side by side and we joke and laugh and talk. Then I begin to hear chuckling behind us.

I turn around to find the 3 idiots trying not to laugh." what are you 3 laughing at?" Sebastian continues cooking as I walk over the the table.

" It's nothing, y/n. It is just you and mister Sebastian are so friendly towards each other more so than he normally is with people." Finnian Is the brave one to talk and I laugh it off.

"I think if you lot didn't slack off so much he might be nicer to you. Speaking of work have you all finished yet?" I say it kindly and they all leave the room quietly thanking me for letting them eat and they return to there chores.

I hear chuckling behind me and I turn around to see Sebastian with a smirk on his face. "You are quite good at handling those 3. They seem to actually listen to you."

I laugh and begin clearing the table and washing the dishes. " I suppose they remind me of children. I used to help train children to work in the manner so I am quite good with them. I often taught the neighbours children too." He looks at me and I think I may have gained the smallest amount of respect from the demon.

I hear footsteps from the hallway and the young master walks into the kitchen. " So that's where you two are hiding." He smirks at us before sitting at the kitchen table.

Sebastian looks at him," My young master I must ask that you wait for your supper upstairs-"

"No, I'm bored. I want to sit down here" He gives Sebastian that if you don't listen I will order you to let me look and continues sitting there.

I finnish the dishes and begin grabbing the ingredients to make cake. "Would you like to help me make a cake young master? I could do with a helper."

He nods and We begin. He helps me measure out the flour and Sebastian decides I'm doing it wrong and tries to help. In the end we all get covered and we laugh. Its odd I have never seen Sebastian or the young master generally smile.

We measure out the rest of the ingredients and the young master mixes the cake mix. Sebastian and I then grease the baking tray and I pour the mix into it while Sebastian puts it in the oven.

While my back is turned the young master throws flour at me and Sebastian. We both laugh. " Do you know what happens when you pick a fight with a demon?" I say jokingly.

He laughs. " Yes I do but you can't kill me or Sebastian will kill you." I then nod to Sebastian and we both walk over and start tickling the young master. We all laugh and then all of a sudden the young master stands up and gives me a hug.

" This has been the best day ever. Thankyou!" He then pulls Sebastian in and hugs both of us. " Both of you"

We sit like that for awhile then the 3 idiots walk in the room and we all jump out the hug. Sebastian checks the cake while I clean up.

May-rin has a nose bleed, Finnian looks over the moon and Bard looks over at Sebastian with a surprised look. May-rin is first to talk," You all looked like a real family you did"

The young master becomes flustered ," The were just checking I was ok. I... er... fell and hurt myself."

The 3 idiots didn't belive him but don't argue with him. The then leave the kitchen.

" I would like to eat my supper here" The young master looks at the two of us before shaking his head.

I take the cake over to him with some icing I made and let him ice the cake then Sebastian brings his supper to him and he eats while we clean the kitchen.

 **That Night**

I young master stuck to me and Sebastian like glue the rest of the night till all 3 of us headed to the loft.

I drew my fathers mark on the ground with chalk then grabbed the knife and cut my wrist. I let the blood fall onto the mark and circled it with chalk. I then handed the knife to The young master instructing him to stab my father when he appeared. It didn't mater where just had to stab him. Me and Sebastian heled the rope through the middle of the circle and began to chant.

After 2 minutes my father appears in the circle me and Sebastian then changed the chant which knocked him out. I then yell to the young lord to stab him. as he does my father turns to dust.

I quickly clean up the mess when I begin to feel faint and pass out.

 **End of chapter 4- Friendship**


	6. Chapter 6-The mind

Hello! So I'm going to try to upload at least once a week as school is getting bizzy lately.

 **Chapter 6**

The mind

 **Before:**

I drew my fathers mark on the ground with chalk then grabbed the knife and cut my wrist. I let the blood fall onto the mark and circled it with chalk. I then handed the knife to The young master instructing him to stab my father when he appeared. It didn't mater where just had to stab him. Me and Sebastian heled the rope through the middle of the circle and began to chant.

After 2 minutes my father appears in the circle me and Sebastian then changed the chant which knocked him out. I then yell to the young lord to stab him. as he does my father turns to dust.

I quickly clean up the mess when I begin to feel faint and pass out.

 **Now:**

 ** _Your POV:_**

 _Its a warm sunny day. I'm outside practicing my demonic abilities with my father. We are both having fun. I am smiling for the first time in years._ _"My little black rose how big you have become." my father looks over to me sadly. "Your mother would be so proud."_

 _I look at him confused."Daddy why are you sad?"_

 _"My dear y/n , no matter what I need you to promise me something." His face is full of concern and his eyes mirror a soul of loneliness and sorrow._

 _"What do you want me to promice? I would do anything for you daddy!" I smile at him brightly. I can see tears in his eyes. I thought demons can't have emotions. This must be his human side talking._

 _"I'm going away with the Lord and Lady and when I return I may be different. We are going to visit an old friend of mine but she does not approve of your existence. When I am back don't believe a thing anyone tells you about me and know that no matter what I always love you._

 _"He gives me a hug and then we head in to prepare dinner._ I hate this memory. I walk through the depths of my own mind trying to find this god damed curse or spell. Mabey some entity has tried to get in my head.

What I don't understand is why it would show me this memory. I walk deeper in my mind and another memory surfaces.

 _It is a miserable day. My father and the lord and lady have been gone for weeks. Today is the day they are to return. I quickly tidy up my room and get dressed._ _Ok let's see today I have to clean the entrance hall and the windows. Then I have the rest of the day off. Yay!_ _I wiz around quickly finishing my jobs. I finish within a few hours and head the the library to read._ _I love reading books about demons and angels. I have learned a lot about my demonic heritage. I spend a few hours reading when a maid comes into the room._

 _She smiles at me. "y/n the lord and lady have returned. Your father has also brought someone for you to meet." She shows me to the entrance hall. The lord and lady had already made there way to the study and my father stood in the middle with a young woman with long dark blood red hair with red eyes. She glares at me as I enter the room and my fathers face is emotion less._

" _Y/n this is Rose. You are ordered to stay out her way and get on with your work. I have much to do so stay away until you are summoned." He then looks towards rose. "Rose this is y/n. She's that brat I told you about."_

 _I stand there hurt by the words of my father. I then curtsy and bow my head. "Good day to you miss Rose. It is a pleasure to meet you."_ _"Wish I could say the same." she glares at me before turning to my father. " I have much to discuss with the lord I will see you later."_ _Once she is out of earshot I turn to my father who's eyes now reflect worry. He hands me a note and a book before leaving the room._ _I leave the hall and go to my bed room and lock the door I open the note and begin to_ read

 _My dearest y/n_

 _I regret to inform_ you _that everything did not go as_ planned _when you are older this may have_ more _of an effect. I am very sorry for my_ actions _I now have little control and I have_ placed _you in charge of this book. Only creatures_ like _you or those who you let can read it. No matter what I say never let me read it._

 _Do not trust anyone especially me and Rose._

 _Rose is a witch and has grate power_

 _do not allow yourself my fate. The book you have will give instructons on how to kill me._

 _In the event that such a thing may happen know that no mater what I love you dearly._

 _goodbye my little black rose_

 _from your father._

 _I sit in confusion as the page destroys itself. I begin to read the book. Demonic magic and tricks. I become very attached to this book my only reminder of my father before Rose destroyed everything._

That is a memory I would rather not recall ever again. I walk through my mind destroying minor spells as I walk trying to find who or what has summoned me to my own mind. I eventually come to the last curse. This explains why the young lord was so out of character earlier.

The curse comes in the form of a rabbit and makes humans become attached and relax easily around you. Most demons use it to lure pray but it also makes other demons act friendlier around you. The human side of my father lurks in the essence of the curse.

His demon side hates me so much so he must have been very emotional. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and standing there is my father in his demonic true form slowly crumbling as what is left of his human side clings on while his demonic essence deteriorates into nothingness. His eyes are full of sorrow and loneliness. They also reflect regret and acceptance.

"Hello, My black rose. It has been a long time since we have spoken. My dear I thank you for realising me from the prison of my mind. But I must warn you that the witch will not be defeated as easily as it was to eliminate me. I must warn you that she is many century's older than me and her knowledge of magic is grater than that of which both you and me could imagine." He looks straight into my eyes. as he speaks.

" Why have you came to my mind. I am afraid you are too far gone to be revived. You know half demons cannot be brought back." I glare at him as I see his skin lose colour until pure white and then darken to a grey.

"I am hear to give my warning and thanks. I also wish to say goodbye to the being who brought me back from a dark sorrow my existence was until your birth." he walks over and hugs me. "I don't have much time left."

I return the hug. "Goodbye father..." I begin to cry into his shoulder.

"Goodbye y/n, my dear black rose. Know that if you mother were hear she would be proud of you. We both love you dearly." We continue to hug until his body becomes a black mist as his soul struggles to continue it's existence.

"You must awaken now, the demon and his master are panicking" He chuckles before whispering a final goodbye as his essence crumbles as his human side accepts his fate and his existence become no more than a memory.

 _Goodbye father._

I stand alone in my mind. Watching as the remainder of his presence evaporates. I turn away to exit my mind when another presence walks up to me. _Why is everyone coming in my mind today?_ Sebastian walks towards me concerned. He has chosen to take his contracted form. _He must be powerful that take ALLOT of effort._

"Ah! Miss y/n there you are. I must ask why you entered into your mind when the spell was complete." He raises an eyebrow and continues closer. "I would also love to know why you only now removed that trust curse."

I giggle. "My father doesn't normaly curse me so I never suspected anything." I look to the ground." As to why I am hear. My father summoned me hear to speak before his existence was evaporated from this realm.In any case we best continue this conversation in the human realm. It must look awfully odd for the butler and maid to be starring into each others eyes without blinking."

We both chuckle as we exit my mind. We are still smiling as we return to the young master poking our faces curiously. When we awaken

the young master jumps back before composing himself. "Sebastian what in the devil was that about." He glares at the two of us.

I decide to answer his question ," He had entered my mind to see why I was pulled into it when the spell was completed."

 **Later that evening** We informed the young lord about my encounter with my father. When we told him about the curse I had destroyed he went red before warning me to not be so stupid in the future. He glared at me and Sebastian for awhile after that.

All of a sudden the door bell rang. Sebastian left then returned with a young man. "Young master, madame red has dropped her butler off for training."

I look over to the young man. Who walks towards the young master. " Hello lord phantomehive I am Grell Sutcliff. I believe you already know this but I have been told to formally introduce myself."

Sebastian glares at Grell. Something tells me this will be interesting.

 **The End of Chapter 6- The mind**


	7. Chapter 7- Cuteness and Dancing

_Hello this Is my longest chapter so far with just over 4k words. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7**

Cuteness and Dancing

 **Before:**

 _Your POV :_

All of a sudden the door bell rang. Sebastian left then returned with a young man. "Young master, madame red has dropped her butler off for training."

I look over to the young man. Who walks towards the young master. " Hello lord phantomehive I am Grell Sutcliff. I believe you already know this but I have been told to formally introduce myself."

Sebastian glares at Grell. Something tells me this will be interesting.

 **Now:** _Your POV:_ It's a beautiful sunny day. I wake up as my alarm goes off. I quickly get dressed and head towards the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen I see Sebastian preparing the masters breakfast. We are usually the first awake in the morning ,well Sebastian doesn't sleep so I suppose I'm usally first up?

"Good morning Sebastian." I enter the kitchen and begin to make myself some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

He turns his head then continues his work. "Good morning y/n." We work in silence for a few minutes then Sebastian leaves to wake up the other staff.

Once I completed the scrambled eggs I lay out 6 plates and dish up the meal. Soon enough the 3 idiots arrive and dig into their meal followed by Tanaka. 10 minutes pass and Sebastian and Grell are yet to return.

I head towards the spare servants room and see the door wide open. When I look inside I see Sebastian trying every method he can think of to wake up the fast asleep Grell.

When I enter the room Sebastian glares at me. "Having trouble waking sleeping beauty I take it." I laugh mocking him which seems to make him more annoyed. "Tell you what I'll get him up, you continue your work we dont need you anymore behind schedule."

He glares at before leaving the room. As he passes he whispers in my ear."Good luck." He chuckles to himself before disappearing down the hallway.

"Alright sleeping beauty the prince has left. How long are you going to pretend to sleep?" I walk over to him with a devilish grin.

All I get in reply is obvious fake snoring."Well if you get up-" I take a bar of chocolate out my pocket."-you can have this..."

Within the next 5 minutes I manage to get him up, dressed and in the kitchen.

As we enter Sebastian looks over to the two of us. Grell is finishing the bar of chocolate while I attempt to drag him in the room.

"Well done y/n" Sebastian turns to Grell. "I must serve my young master his breakfast. I ask that you prepare the tea and. Bring it up shortly." Sebastian then signals me to follow him and we begin making our way to the dinning room.

"So how did you wake him up?" he looks at me curiously.

"He was already awake, I just had to convince him to get up." I chuckle to myself. Soon enough we enter the dinning room. All the servants are currently in the room and the young master sits at the head of the table looking as depressed as ever.

Just as Sebastian serves the meal we hear screaming. We all turn towards the door when Grell enters on top of a tea trolley and heads straight towards finny.

Before anyone could do anything Grell hits straight into finny spilling tea on his top.

"Hot, Hot ,Hot!" finny runs around the room while Grell sits on the floor processing what just happened.

Grell soon comes back to his sences and runs over to finny. "ahhh! I'm so sorry!-" Grell grabs the table cloth. "-I'll wipe it off."

Before anyone could react Grell pulles the table cloth and all the food off the table.

I look over to the young earl who quite literally face palms. Bard walks over to him. "Master,why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

The young lord then looks over to him in disgust. "Your one to talk,Bard." He then turns his head towards the drama Grell was causing."It did not seem like such a bad idea..." He trails of in thought before placing his hand on his head and continuing. "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never suspected I'd be by it as well."

Bard, May-rin and finny stand towering over Grell glaring at him. I can't help but chuckle at this all. Sebastian glares at me and I compose myself.

Grell still being glared at begins to apologise."I am so sorry for all this trouble I have caused, I don't know how I can apologise enough." All of a sudden he gets up. "WAIT THAT'S IT!" He turns around dramatically somehow grabbing a knife. He then points it at his neak. "I shall atone with my death!"

The 3 idiots begin to panic. Bard begins,"WOW CALM DOW A SECOND!"

May-rin looks unsure and asks," Should we take the knife away?"

Sebastian then moves from the masters side and walks towards Grell and places his hand on Grell's shoulder." There is no need for that." Grell takes down the knife and turns towards Sebastian. Sebastian then smiles and adds." Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood."

Grell looks at him with puppy dog eyes and clasps his hand in front of him." Thank you Sebastian. Your so very kind."

Everyone in the room gives each other confusing looks. I turn to look at Grell. " How is that kind?"

Before Grell can answer Sebastian continues. " Now what I would like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea." He then begins to demonstrate.

The 3 idiots begin taking notes while Grell looks on in amazement. I ignore the hole thing and being cleaning the room.

Sebastian then places the tea in front of the young master before informing him the carrage was ready. As they leave Sebastian turns to us. ""Until we are back continue with your chores and please don't destroy the mansion. I wan't this place absolotely spotless. As for you Grell sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble." Sebastian then puts on the fakest smile he can and adds," and if you do seek you eternal rest please see to it outside and try not to make a mess."

Grell looks at him as he exits in pure admiration," What generosity. What kindness." I look over to him. I'm starting to think Grell is crushing on the butler.

 **some time later.** Finny decides to let Grell help with the gardening so the 3 idiots head outside to keep watch over him. This leaves me to clean the mansion. I clean up the whole place when i hear the door bell.

I answer the door to see a little girl around the young masters age standing there. "Hello miss, I am afraid the Young master is out right now." The young girl looks at me then jer eyes light up.

" Hello! I'm Lizzy Ciel's fiance." She then walks in the mansion. " This won't do at all! This is not cute!"

Before I know it the young girl has decorated the whole mansion even with me trying to clean it up. This girl can't be human.

She then heads to the garden where we find Grell has hanged himself and the 3 idiots are trying to get him down.

Before any of us know it we have all been dragged to a changing room and being FORCED to look 'cute'. No matter how hard I try still manages to get me into a dress.

The problem with what I am wearing is I wouldn't call it cute. It's a tight white dress with no back and a slit going up one side to a few inches above my knee. Along with the dress she put angel wings and a halo on my head. The irony.

When I exit the changing room all 3 of the idiots blush while Grell continues to complain that he wants to ware a red dress.

Lady Elizabeth then ties me and Grell to the sealing. "Lady Elizabeth. I must ask that you let me down as I have a lot of work to do before the young master gets back." She pies me and continues what she was doing.

Before we know it we hear shocked voices from the hall and the 3 idiots run. I hear them complaining when Ciel and Sebastian enter the room.

Sebastian smirks at the sight of me and whispers to quiet gor any human to hear. "I must ask y/n are you now 1/2 angel. You sure look like one."

I glare at him before adding. "That child CANNOT be human."

He chuckles," I assure you she is human."

Ciel just look at us and raises an eyebrow. Before turning to us. " What are you two idiots doing?"

Grell sighs dramatically. " I believe I am in the processes of dieing young master."

Ciel then turns to me." And you?" He smirks at the irony of my outfit.

"I believe I am being publicly shamed." I smirk sarcastically.

"Sebastian take these two down." Ciel looks depressingly at Grell.

"Yes master." Sebastian then makes his way towards the two of us taking Grell down first un ties me making me fall into his arms. Sebastian then smirks and whispers. "look miss y/n your now a fallen angel." I glare at him and relise myself from his grasp.

"CIEEEELLLLL~", Elizabeth runs towards the young master giving him a tight hug and spinning him around.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise." Ciel says in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Lizzy! Oh you really are just the cutest thing ever! " She proceeds her plan to murder the young master with cuddles and love.

Sebastian walks over. "Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lets the young master go and turns towards Sebastian. "Hello, Sebastian how are you?" She smiles at him before looking at me and Grell. "Awww! You took them down."

Sebastian nods and smiles." Yes they distracted from the beauty of the room."

Elizabeth looks up at him. " But I made such lovely decorations out of them. The Angel was to be the centre piece of the room."

Sebastian looks at me." A decoration?"

Elizabeth's mood somehow boosts. " Yes! Look at it all isn't the salon so cute now!"

Ciel looks around in disgust. "My mansion its so pink."

Elizabeth's mood increases this is not good. "Yes from now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomehive manner. Dont you agree Antoinette."

We look over and see Tanaka dressed as the french queen. "Ho, Ho, Ho"

Sebastian looks over in a soft disappointed face. "oh and Takanaka."

Elizabeth turns to Sebastian. "Oh and I have a presient for you." Sebastian looks over and before we can realise it a bonnet is placed on his head." Hear your always dressed in black. I thought this would be a nice change."

All of the servants in the room are bursting trying to control their laughter. I just laugh and we all get glares from Sebastian. I then whisper." That's what you get for laughing at me."

Sebastian turns towards Elizabeth and bows his head." I am deeply honoured that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me."

Elizabeth smiles. "Happy to help!"

The young master who has been quiet up until now finally speaks,"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone."

Elizabeth runs over to him and takes his hand." I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!"

The young master is then tackled with another hug," You sneaked away?! Dont you think you'll get into trouble?"

Grell who now stands between me and Sebastian looks at the girl in shock. "Sebastian who is this girl?"

Sebastian answers almost immediately," She is the daughter of the marquest of Scottney, her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Milford of Scottney.

"Scottney Elizabeth Cordelia hehcijsbek" Grell fails horrably.

Sebastian continues. "She is actually my young masters betrothed of several years."

Grell nods," Ahhh, his fiance of chorse."

The 3 idiots stand in shock. " The master is marrying her?!"

Sebastian continues his face still showing no emotion," She is of the nobility after all, she is the daughter of a marquest after all nobles marry other nobles. That it how it works."

Elizabeth's happiness then increases into unsafe levels. Abort mission! "I know! Now that the manner is decorated so pretily why dont we have a ball tonight." Everyone gasped and Elizabeth grabs the young master. "You can be my escort and Sebastian can escort y/n."

I look over at Elizabeth." I wouldn't worry about me my lady. I am only a maid."

Elizabeth turns to me and wags her finger. "Nope! At this you will be a lady and so will May-rin bard will escort her." she then goes back to grabbing the young master." We will all dance all night long won't it be fun?"

The young master looks at her in both shock and disgust with a hint of fear. "A ball, no-"

He is ignored by Elizabeth. " You will wear the outfit I brought you won't you? Ofcorse I will be dressed to the nines too!" She grabs Grell and I quickly step back. " You come with me I will make you cuter than you already are!"

She runs out the room as the young master calls out to her to stop.

 **5 minutes later** We made our way to the study Sebastian somehow managing to take off the pink hat. Me on the other hand was forced to stay in the angel costume as both Sebastian and the young master found it amusing.

The young master sits with his head on the desk sulking as Sebastian dishes up lunch.

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I dont think she is going to listen to reason" Sebastian pours the tea into a cup and hands it to the young master.

"Can't you just give her some tea or something and send her away. I dont have time for a stupid ball." The young master sulks and sips at his tea.

"Lady Elizabeth would like a dance you cannot refuse her" Sebastian states this sternly. He is starting to get irritated I think. I quickly try to finish cleaning the room so I can leave.

Ciel looks away from Sebastian. "Master?"

Ciel looks at him. "What now?"

"I know I have never seen you dance before bit I assume that you can." As this is stated ciel hides his face with some paper work. He is guilty! " oh, I see-" Sebastian looks down his fave softens he then goes back to normal and returns to serving lunch. "Well that explains why your always such a wall flower at social engagements."

The young master still hiding behind the paper says sternly," I dont have time to waste on dancing".

Sebastian grabs the paper from his hands and hold the cake to the masters face leaning towards him. " With all dew respect. Dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your line of work master. Social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentlemen to have at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance your reputation will suffer greatly."

The young master accepts defeat. "Fine I'll do it stop the lecture. Call me in a private tutor or some thing Miss Bright or Mrs Rodkin should work well enough."

Sebastian looks at the time. I just finnish cleaning and go to leave the room. "And Where might you be going y/n?" Sebastian turns facing me.

"I have finished cleaning this room so I was going to clean the next one." I slowly try to leave the room.

Sebastian walks over to me and drags me back. " We dont have enough time to call in a tutor so with your permission I will teach you how to dance with the help of miss y/n." he turns to me. "I trust you know how to dance."

""Don't be ridiculous I'm not being taught how to dance by my butler let alone a man and my maid!" the young master stands up slamming his fists on the table. "Besides do either of you know how to dance?"

Sebastian smiles, " The Vietnamese waltz was my specialty."

The young lord looks at him dumbfounded before turning to me." What about you?"

"Ofcorse I can dance I have been to Many balls with my last employer. Although I doubt I'm as good as Mr I-am-good-at-everything here." I laugh and get a glare from Sebastian.

"Firstly we will demonstrate." Sebastian turns to me. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

I take his hand and we do a simple waltz as Sebastian explains the steps. Sebastian pulls me closer to him," Miss y/n you of all people should know to look at your partner when you dance."

I look up at him and strangely he looks kind. I look in his eyes but I can't read his emotions. Geez This demon is good at putting up a mask.

The young master for some reason starts chuckling to himself. Once we finish I turn to him. " Might I ask what was so funny?"

The young master looks at me before adding. "I never thought I'd see the day an angel and a demon danced together." both me and Sebastian glare at him. "You both also strangely look like a young couple."

Sebastian smirks while I walk over to him. "My lord it is your turn. May I please have this dance my lord?" The young master blushes before instinctively taking my hand.

We spent the next 20 minutes between me and Sebastian attempting to teach him to dance. eventually he was good enough to not step on out toes and we headed to the hall after stopping by the young lords room so Sebastian cod dress the young Earl.

We enter the hall and find Elizabeth harassing mey-rin. As we enter she immediately jumps at the young master hugging him.

"Ciel~! you look so cute!" she looks at his hand before her face becomes angered." Why are you not wearing the ring I bought you?" She begins crying and before we could react she has grabbed the young masters ring and threw it on the floor when the young lord got angry at her.

I see him raise his hand to hit Elizabeth and I quickly jump in the way.

SMACK

The earl slaps me full force across the face leaving a red mark. Sebastian quickly comes behind him and passes him his walking stick. "Young master you forgot the walking stick we went through so much trouble to get you."

Sebastian the look at me and whispers. "Thank you y/n. Hope you are ok." I nod and he turns to Elizabeth ," Forgive my master lady Elizabeth. You see the young master was quite fond of that ring it was a family heir loom past through the generations to each head of the phantomehive family. He has grown quite fond of it it is truely one of a kind."

Lady Elizabeth begins to cry and apologise over and over. Then all of a sudden the young lord throws the remainder of the ring out the window. "It doesn't matter, it was nothing but an old ring after all." He walks away from tje window towards where everyone else was standing. "Even without it I'm still the head of the Phantomehives and that won't change." He looks stern.

He walks over the Elizabeth,"How long are you going to cry?" Elizabeth continues to cry as the young earl wipes away her tears. "Your face is a mess completely un suitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?"

Before we know it the band Elizabeth brought are playing beautifully with Grell singing in the background. Well we found something that idiot can do. Elizabeth and the young master dance and for once the young master is smiling.

I watch from the side lines as the dance its not perfect bit it looks cute. May-rin takes tirns with dancing with Bard and Finny.

"It's a lovely sight is it not?" Sebastian comes up behind me resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I have never been the young lord look so happy except when he was being influenced by that curse." I look up at Sebastian. "Has he always been this sad?"

Sebastian looks at me in the eyes. "Not since I have been apart of his life. He had a very traumatic time when he was younger."

We both look at each other when finny comes up to us. "Hey miss y/n can I dance with you?"

Before I can answer Sebastian buts in. "Me and miss y/n were just about to dance I apologise but you may dance with her after."

Sebastian then dragged me to the middle of the hall and we begin to dance. "What was that about?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

He smirks at me. "we weren't done talking."

I look at him in a _I know your lieing but to be honest I don't care_ look. We both laugh and continue to dance until everyone desides to call it a night.

Grell took Elizabeth home and I decide to grab a sandwich from the kitchen before going to bed for the night.

As I enter the kitchen I am greeted by May-rin who appears to have had the same idea as me. We sit in silence for a few minutes when she speaks." So I saw you and Sebastian dancing. Are you both a thing?"

I laugh. " No he's just a friend. Plus anyway who would want to go out with me?"

Bard then walks in and grabs an apple. "I would given the chance." He winks at me but I brush it off.

We all laugh when Finny walks in. "What are you talking about?"

"Just how Sebastian and y/n would make a cute couple." May-rin laughs then I punch her lightly in the arm.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I doubt that will happen. Anyway I'm off to bed night everyone."

I leave the room and head down the hallway when I pass Sebastian in the halway. "Hey Sebastian."

I greet him and go to continue walking when he grabs my arm. "Goodnight y/n."

I look at him confused. "errrr... Goodnight Sebastian?" I leave the room and head for bed.

That was odd even for him. He must have beard the conversation in the kitchen and wanted to tease me.

 **The next morning**

I wake up get dressed and head to the kitchen. I enter the room to find Sebastian there as normal preparing the young masters breakfast. "Morning Sebastian."

I start to make omlets for breakfast. "Morning y/n. May I please have one too if it is not too much trouble."

So I end up making food for Sebastian too who ate with everyone much no the shock of the whole table.

Once I compleate my chores for the day I head to the young masters office for extra tasks.

As I enter I explain why I am here and the young master chuckles, "Well this saves me the hassle of getting sebastian to bring you here. Today I received a job from the queen and you and Sebastian will be accompanying me to London. We will leave tommorow morning."

 **End of Chapter 7-Cuteness and Dancing**


	8. Chapter 8-More Dancing

Hello! this will be quite a long chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

More Dancing

Before:

your POV:

Once I compleate my chores for the day I head to the young masters office for extra tasks.

As I enter I explain why I am here and the young master chuckles, "Well this saves me the hassle of getting sebastian to bring you here. Today I received a job from the queen and you and Sebastian will be accompanying me to London. We will leave tommorow morning."

Now:

Still your POV:

I smile," Would you like me to alert the others of your soon departure from the mansion?"

The young lord looks at me strangely," I don't think that is necessary. We will alert them before we leave. I would ask however that you pack your bags make sure you bring anything you may need in self defence."

I nod and turn to Sebastian. " Once I have finished what would you like me to do after?"

Sebastian looks at me emotionless. " I would ask that you make sure the others have completed there chores and any mistakes are taken care of. If you some how manage that you may have the rest of the day off."

I curtsey,"I will now get on with my tasks. I thank-you master for your time." I then leave the room and head to the servants quarters to begin packing.

Ciel's POV

As y/n leaves the room I turn to Sebastian. Who is still looking towards the door. "Is it odd that her efficacy and devotion to her job unsettles me. Not to mention how open she is with us."

Sebastian looks down at me a devilish smirk appearing on his face. "It is not odd and in normal circumstances I would agree that she is suspicious-"

I but in, " What do you mean normal circumstances?"

Sebastian looks slightly irritated but soon returns to normal and continues ," If you would let me Finnish. Y/n is 1/4 demon and has inherited both human and demonic traits. Demons don't find the need in lying and other demons can easily tell when humans are lieing so there would be no benefit for her to lie."

I look at him sternly," That didn't answer my question."

"My lord was it not you who ordered me to force her to tell us of her past. If you remember she was forced to tell us what she was. I would assume she gave up hiding anything else as we could easily acquire that information at a later date." Sebastian then begins cleaning up my lunch. " I would also like to add that like me she plays a role in the human world. While I play the role of a phantomehive butler she plays the role of a phantomehive maid. We demons like to exceed expectations and pride ourselves in our efficacy. If you think about it the more useful a demon is the more contracts they can acquire. Therefore it in in our nature."

He then excuses himself and leaves with the food cart leaving me to my thoughts.

Sebastian appears to trust her which tells me she is of no harm. I'm still going to bring her to London with us. After the last curse episode I don't need a repeat. I must ask her more about demonic magic. I fear If I ask Sebastian it won't end well.

I continue tackling the mountain of paperwork on my desk.

Sebastian's POV:

I head out the room with the tray and head to the kitchen to clean up. On my way I pass May-rin reading a rather perverted book while sat on the stairs.

I raise an eybrow, " May-rin I trust you have finished all your work since you have time to waste?"

She jumps upon hearing my voice and goes red. She quickly closes the book she was reading and stands up. "Mr Sebastian!" She then looks at me guilty. "Well I didn't complete my chores per say... but miss y/n came by a minute ago and told me she bad done my chores. When I had asked her what I should do she suggested I read and stayed out of trouble... She then gave me this book to read saying it was something she thought I would enjoy reading."

Although I was surprised I only showed an expressionless face. "Very well you may continue. Although I would suggest sitting in your room if you are going to read that."

"Yes Mr Sebastian!" She then runs off down the hall.

I then continue to walk towards the kitchen. On my way I look out a window and find Finnian lying on the ground starring at the sky.

I decide to check on him and head outside. As I walk towards him he sits up. "Mr Sebastian come look at the sky! Miss y/n was right, The sky is very pretty to look at." He then points at a cloud. "That one looks like a fish."

Sebastian looks around the garden and finds all the work completed. Even some extras had been done to increase the gardens beauty. "I assume miss y/n did this for you too?"

Finnian nodded then continued to look at the sky.

I leave the garden and continue to the kitchen. As I enter I find Bard and y/n cooking. y/n is doing all the cooking though wile Bard cuts the vegetables.

Y/n looks over at me and then looks over at Bard. "I think I've got everything under control I left a book on flame throwers and guns in your room along with some comics to entertain you." She gives a kind smile which makes Bard blush. For some reason I feel envious of him. Odd.

Bard then exits the room.

I look around and find that soup was currently being made for a starter while roast pork and vegetables were being made for a main. y/n then come over to me with a spoon. "I could do with your opinion. I have created a potion to mimic the lords taste of a dish and added part of it to this dish. So you will taste the demonic form of what ciel would taste uposed to yourself."

She then places the spoon in front of my mouth. Instinctively I allow her to feed it to me.

She leaves the spoon in my mouth and continues. " I tried it and I'm insure of what it is lacking do you have any idea?"

The soup was better than any soul I had ever tasted. I stand there for a minute in shock.

 _Your POV:_ After feeding Sebastian the soup a shocked expression shows on his face and he just stands there. I look at him worryingly, "Is it really that bad? Are you ok?"

He snaps back to reality and smiles at me , " No miss y/n quite the opposite in fact. The soup is better than any soul I have eaten before."

I fell myself starting to blush and let my hair cover my face and turn back to cooking in an attempt to hide it.

Sebastian chuckles and begins washing the dishes as I try to figure out what to make for pudding.

 **Later** Once the meal was complete Sebastian pit it on a cart and leaves to bring it to the young master while I clean the kitchen. I then dish up the extras fo the others to eat.

 _Ciel's POV:_ I soon finish my paperwork and become quite bored. I walk over to the bookshelf and take a book on demonic history from the shelf and begin to read.

I get caught up in the book and the come to a page on black roses.

Black roses

Little is known of these demons origins but one thing is for certain. They are often the kindest and most loyal demon a human can find.

These demons are closer to angels and have all the ability of an angel. There true form unlike demons is the most beautiful thing a human can lay eyes on although most black roses are unaware of such a form.

What separates these creatures from angels however is the contract terms. Often since the demon cannot consume souls they ask for life long debts. Most who seek contracts with black roses become slaves to the rose.

Other demons can also make contracts with black roses which leads to black roses often gaining extreme power over hell and other demons.

"My young lord that is an interesting book you have there. Might I ask where you acquired such a rareity?" I jump as Sebastian places a bowl of soup in front of me.

I glare at him. "I acquired it from y/n along with a few other books she had. although she said she had not read all of them, this one being one of the ones she was yet to read." I look down at the bowl of soup. "Might I ask why you are serving me this?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just try it."

I look at him suspiciously and take the spoon from the bowl and placing it in my mouth.

I sit there in shock this is the best thing I have ever tasted. "Sebastian you should make this more often it is quite nice."

He chuckled. "I am afraid I do not have the recipe."

I stare at him in disbelief," Are you telling me bard can make good soup?"

The demon shook his head. "No it was in fact miss y/n who made dinner tonight."

I soon finish all my dinner and I head to the kitchen to find y/n with Sebastian as he takes the plates to be cleaned up.

I enter the kitchen to find it spotless. Every dish cleaned and every inch scrubbed. In the middle of the room lay y/n sat on a chair slumping on the table asleep.

I look up at Sebastian. "Is she ok?"

Sebastian smiles. "Yes although it appears she has worn herself out." Sebastian then goes over and picks her up in his arms. "I will take her to her room so that she can sleep more comfortably.

I follow Sebastian out the room and we walk down the hallway. "Sebastian is it true what the book said about black roses?"

We walk into y/n's room and Sebastian places her on the bed. "Based on my knowledge I would say it is."

We look down on the girl asleep. I look around her room and find drawings everywhere. I pick one up. It is like a photograph of Sebastian every detail is exact. "Hey look I found a drawing of you it's pretty good too! Don't suppose you have yet another admirer?"

I tease at him to which he picks up a drawing of me. "If she draws who she is crushing on I would say that she has very low standards as there is a picture of almost everyone here."

She then moves in her sleep and begins mumbling. "If I make a contract with you I fear of losing the what I love so much about you." She then turns violently. "You can't just kill me because I won't do it! What sort of monster are you! Will I said no I'm not bringing you back!"

I look at Sebastian in shock. " Will, who is that?!"

Sebastian then smirks. "I think it is best we leave her to sleep."

 **The next morning**

 _your POV:_

I help Sebastian take the baggage into carriage as we prepare to leave the mansion. All this morning the young master keeps looking at me strangely.

Once everything is packed up we head into the carriage and begin our ride to London. I sit opposite the young master while Sebastian drives the coach.

The young master begins to read the queens letter once again and then turns to me."I really don't understand the need for everyone being in the same place at the same time. To be honest it is quite idiotic."

I chuckle to myself. "For an introverted man like yourself it would seem that way but naturally humans are very social creatures so most would say it is more idiotic to live in the country side far from anyone."

For some reason when I said man he blushed. Suppose he is so used to being called a child.

The rest of the carriage ride was quite quiet.

We arrive at the city mansion and begin making our way inside.

The young master then continues to complain about being in London as we make our way upstairs to the living room.

Sebastian smirks at the young masters child like complaining. "Getting away from the manner might be a nice change of pace. At least we will have peace and quiet from those 4."

The young master nods. "Peace and quiet. That would be nice."

Sebastian opens the door and we find the living room in a tip.

Lau, Ranmau, Madame Red and her butler Grell all run around the room. "Where do they keep the tea here it has to be somewhere!"

It appears no one thought to check the kitchen. I then whisper in a quiet voice only Sebastian would hear. "Spoke too soon. Lose 4 idiots gain 4 idiots I think the scale just balanced its self."

We both chuckled which got us glares off of the lord. "Madame Red, Lau?! Why are you here?"

They all turn to the young master. "Ciel, your early dear." Madame Red smiles.

Lau then speaks ,"Your sudden appearance in town, must mean-"

Madame Red interrupts, "The queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow."

Ciel looks unimpressed. "Sebastian, please go make us all some tea."

"Yes my lord"

The young master then turns to me. " y/n get this mess cleaned up."

"Yes master"

I begin cleaning up the room and have it spotless by the time Sebastian arrives with the tea. He also made sandwiches and cake while he was at it.

Sebastian dishes out the tea and cake while the young master discusses the matter at hand. "He has struck again, another prostitute was found groosemly murdered in white chapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented.

Sebastian then continues. "The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols an it appears a special type of blade was used on her, she was torn up beyond recognition."

I then begin." The murderers distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press if I am not mistaken. Jack the Ripper was it not?"

The young master nods. Lau then turns his had towards me. "A frightening name eh?"

My master continues," That is why I am here earlier than expected I hurried into town to look at the situation go myself."

Lau smirks and turns towards the young master,"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scean?"

The young master looks at him blankly, "And what do you mean by that?"

Lau continues," The sight of the dismembered would be horrific and one can only imagine the stench. blood and gore everywhere. surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? Your such a young boy after all."

The young master glares at him,"I am the head of the phantomehive household and service to my queen don't ask foolish questions."

Lau speaks with a smirk," alright so sorry."

"Come sebastian, y/n. we best be off." The young master gets up and heads for the door.

Madame Red gets up."I'll be coming too."

Lau then gets up," I aswell."

The young lord turns around. "That will not be necessary."

"You are already taking your maid with you so why not us?"Lau questions.

The young lord gives up. "Fine let us be off I have wasted enough time as it is."

We then all bead to the carrage. On one side sits Madame Red and the young master. On the other sits Grell,Lau and RanMau.

Sebastian sits at the top to drive the carriage. He looks down at me as I look into the over filled carriage. "If you wish you can sit up here with me."

I look up at him," It's fine I would not like to be an inconvenience to you."

He smirks,"You are more of an Inconvenience in there."

I accept defeat and sit next to him. There's not much room but its only a 10 minute drive to the crime scean. As the carriage moves I look up at him. "Are you sure I am not of any inconvenience to you?"

Sebastian smirks. "Why would you be?"

I look to the side watching the houses go by."There is not much room up here so I was worried I'd be in your way."

He chuckles."Well if your worried about space-"

He picks me up with his free hand and places me on his lap. "What are you doing!"

"Just making more room." He chuckles and looks down on me. I feel myself blushing and turn away.

We soon arrive at the crime scean. Sebastian gets up carrying me and gets off the carriage. He then places me on the ground and opens the door for the others.

The young master is first to exit and makes his way to the police officer guarding the crime scean. "Sorry ma boy, I'm afraid a crime scean lime this is no place for a child."Now why don't you just run along home."

The young lord stands up straighter and says with his normal gloomy face, "I'm here the victims body."

The police officer jumps out his skin,"The body?! Surely you're kidding me."

An older man walks up. "Aberline." He comes closer. " Well if it isn't the Lord Phantomhive what are you doing here?" He talks coldly glaring at the young boy.

Aberline then looks towards him, "You know this kid sir?"

The young master smirks, " I'm here to help sir Arthur, seems your investigation is lacking a bit." He then holds up the queens letter. "You know who sent me ofcorse"Aberline only looked shocked while Arthur glared daggers at the young master. The young lord takes the notes from Aberline and skimms through them. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Arthur grabs the papers from him," We at Scotland yard are more than capable of handling this case I assure you there is no need for you to interfere."

The young master smirks giving his _I know you lieing_ look," Splendid shall we go Sebastian, y/n."

Sebastian turns around following the young master," Yes sir."

Sir Arthur turns to me with a smile which catches Sebastian and the young lords attention. "Good day miss y/n. I did not know you now worked for the Phantomehives."

I smile at him, "I am afraid my last lord had gotten quite ill and you know how his children were. He worried for when he died so he got me a job with the Earl."

Sir Arthur looks at me sympathetically , "I pity you child. You have had such a rough life only to be mixed in with the underworld as well."

The young lord sighs,"y/n quit wasting time we best be off."

I turn back to Sir Arthur," We must catch up in the future. Good day Sir." I curtsey and follow the rest to the carriage.

Madame red speaks first, "Now what dear?"

"We go to someone who may be more useful."

Lau then says dramatically," You don't mean him."

The young lord smirks ," yes him."

As we enter the carriage I opt to sit with everyone else. The young lord raises an eyebrow as I sit next to him. He says quietly ," Sebastian bullying you?"

I chuckle, " No there wasn't much space and he made it 10x more acward."

The young lord raises an eyebrow curiously and in a teasing manner asked," What did he do?"

I bit my lip,"Just being a tease." I decided that was what he was doing so It wasn't a lie.

We soon arrived at a funeral parlor. We all got out the carriage. Once we were all out Lau spoke," So where are we?"

Madame Red turned to him, "If you don't know what was all that about?!"

Sebastian then spoke up," it's a funeral parlour run by an acquaintance of my lord."

Madame Red looked up curiously,"The undertaker?"

Sebastian then opened the door to a dark room filled with coffins.

The young lord then entered the room,"If we are looking for answers then this is the place."

As we all enter we look around at the dark room.

"He, he, he welcome I thought I'd be seeing you before long" One of the standing coffins opened slowly revilling a man with long silver hair and green glowing eyes. "My lord it's so lovely to see you." He then stops the dramatic creepy voice and goes for a more goofy one," Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?"

Ciel sweatdropped ," No that is not why I am here today I wanted to-"

The man then covers the young lords mouth with his hand," No need to say I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again."

Ciel looks at him emotionless, I would like the details please."

Lau then spoke," I see now the funeral parlour is only your cover business. How much is it?"

The undertaker looked sad for a second then ran up into Lau's face, " I've no need for the queen's coins as there is only one thing that I want from you." He then looms over towards the young lord. "Please my lord give it to me and I'll tell you anything. Please give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter. Just one joke an' all me info'mation ish yours."

I turn to Sebastion, "What a nutter."

Sebastian looks down at me, ""Arn't we all though in our on way?"

Lau speaks up, "Leave it to me my lord. Here is my joke. On which side does a tiher have the most sides? On the outside."

I Chuckle and get questioning looks off of everyone. "Its a Chinese man making a Japanese Joke."

"Ahhhh"

No one laughed

Madame Red walks forward, "My turn. I live for gossip. So this story will make you laugh so jard you'l simply curl up and die. " I instinctively cover the young masters ears. "So Alice's bow gave her the most..." I stoped listening after curl up and die.

The undertaker spoke up, "Now my lord looks like your the only one left."

I walk forward ," I believe I can still have a go." The undertaker nods. "Everyone go outside do not look in or listen. If it is ok I will need Sebastian's help for this." The young master nods and everyone leaves the room accept me and Sebastian. I whisper to Sebastian, "This is payback for the carriage ride."

I then look into Sebastians eyes and into his mind I find his cinematic record and go through only the last 2 years. I then pull out the most embarrassing memory I can find and put it on display.

Within seconds the undertaker is laughing and I undo everything leaving no trace of a spell.

Everyone enters the room and stares at us.

Undertaker is on the floor dieing of laughter.

Once he calmed down he begin to explain," A strange pattern I have seen these days. I often get customers who are incomplete."

Sebastian speaks up," Incompleate?"

Undertaker continues, "Yes the uterus is missing which is quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body but that particular part is always presisaly excised."

Sebastian speakes," He did it on a road that was public with high traffic. Would an amateur not have a difficulty in carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough."

"Clever one butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." The Undertaker then grabs me from behind. "You see first he slits her frought with a sharp weapon. Then he he rips in right here and take that pretiose womanly part."

He gets back up after his demonstration. "There will be more slayed I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this don't stop until someone makes them. Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out like a good little guard dog?"

The young master speaks blankly," I am bound by the honour of my family. I eliminate any threat the queen asks me to by any means I find necessary. Come everyone we best be off now."

We exit the funeral parlour and begin making our way to the carriage. "Grell shall drive and give your butler a brake." Madame Red signals to her butler who sits upon the carriage. Sebastian Reluctantly makes his way into the carriage.

Ciel then me then Sebastian on one side and Lau, RanMaw and the Madame Red on the other.

Ciel speaks, "This information narrows down our suspects."

Sebastian continues," First of all we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the night on which any of the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some sort of groosome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on anyone involved in secret society's."

Madame Red interrupts," As if that narrows the field! Even I would have the medical skills necessary for this. Besides which the season is ending soon any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and the what?"

Sebastian smirks,"Then we will conclude the investigation quickly."

Lau says dramaticly, " Imposible."

Sebastian continues,"I should be able to do this much at least otherwise what kind of butler would I Be?"

Lau and Madame Red look at the butler shocked while the young lord smirks as I mentally facepalm.

Sebastian turns to the young lord," With miss y/n's help we shall make up a list of viable suspects for you immediately my lord."

He then grabs me and opens the door. " Sebastian put me down!"

He ignores me," Now if you would excuse us."

He then jumps out the carriage. Carrying me as he jumps across the roof tops.

 **5 Minutes late** **r** After completing the list and checking of alibis we headed back to the manner. Sebastian began working on tea for when the young master returned.

I turn to him. "So what was the point in taking me with you? We both know that you would have done it just as fast without me."

He smirks and turns to me. "I could do with the company. Also I needed someone to write."

"You are so lucky I'm not fully human. That was 6million essays and a half." I glare at him.

Sebastian the raises his head. "They are pulling up to the drive." He then goes to the front door and I follow behind, "Welcome back everyone. We have awaited your return. The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room."

Madame Red looks at Sebastian in disbelief, " Hold on how are you here!"

Sebastian looks over at Madame Red, "We finished that little erran so I made my way home to you."

Madame Red says in shock, "you made the suspect list already?!"

Sebastian continues," well, yes I made a list of names based on what we has discussed then I contacted them all then I asked them the relevant questions then got y/n to write it all down."

Madame Red gives a _I doubt it_ face. " Come now Sebastian That's impossible even for you."

Why did she say that? Sebastian begins reading every name and alibi while everyone stands in shock while the lord smirks an I mentally facepalm.

 **2 minutes later**

After reading everything he continues, "From this information I have narrowed down our list to 1 possible suspect."

Madame Red smiles, " are you certain you just a butler not some secret milatary inteligence officer."

Sebastian smirks," See my lady, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler"

 **That night** Sebastian begins, "The Viacount Drewit also known as Alistair Chambers, he graduated medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately he has thrown several party's at his home. But behind the sceans of these same party's are secret gatherings only his close acquaintances may attend."

Madame Red adds, "I heard he is interested black magic and occult sorts of things."

Lau turns to Madame Red, "so your implying he's holding these party's to hold ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes."

The young lord adds, "Tonight is the last party of the season which means this is our last chance." The young lord gets out the carriage wearing a large frilly pink dress. I follow after him wearing the same black dress I wore when I first arrived at the manner. The red roses at the side and a clip to hide the short skirt with weapons. I also wore a hat with a short veil to hide my face. My hair was down and I had black gloves on. to be honest me and the young lord looked like complete opposites.

Madame Red spoke,"Ciel will be my nice visiting from the country. Y/n will be her sister and Sebastian will be y/n's fiance and Ciel's tutor."

Me and Ciel blush. "And just why do I have to act like your nice?"

Madame red looks towards him, "Because I always wanted a girl! And now I have 2 of them! You dont want them knowing your a phantomehive do you."

I but in, "And why is Sebastian my fiance?"

Madame Red smirks and answers, "So that the Viacount will go for Ciel instead of you." She turns back to Ciel. "Plus anyway Lord drewit is know to have an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do want to catch his eye right."

"By any means nessisary, you do remember saying that dont you sir." Sebastian smirks and offers his arm to me," shall we go inside my dear?"

I take his arm but glare at him the whole time which only makes him smirk.

We enter the main hall we can bear music playing and people chatting.

Sebastian speaks, " First things first we will need to locate this murderous Viacount."

Ciel looks at us and continues walking, "at least Elizabeth isn't here. I'd never want her seeing me like this."

"Oh that dress is so Adorable!"

We look behind us and find the Lady Elizabeth walking around admiring all the dresses. I smirk," Spoke too soon didn't you _sister"_

Ciel glares at me as we watch Elizabeth,"I adore all the dresses here their lovely!"

Ciel begins shaking I rub his back and give him a hug," Sister please calm down."

Ciel still glares at me and turns to Sebastian who adds,"She is right paniking will do no favours my lord...er... mistress come lets move quickly."

As we move we are spotted. "Oh! You in the pink dress! Your dress is just beautiful!"

Sebastian quickly moves us away from Elizabeth. "This isn't good I didn't expect her here."

The young lord speaks quietly,"If someone where to see the head of my family dressed this way-"

I smirk and but in," The phantomehive name would be ruined for generations."

The young lord becomes more panicked,"Lets go join Madame Red."

We turn to find her sat on a chair being pampered like a queen while a massive group surround her. Geez this woman is popular!

Ciel facepalms, " Looks like she's having a grand old time-"

"There" Lizzy spots us.

Sebastian grabs both me and the lords arms. "Here come this way miss." He drags us both away from Lizzy. "You man" he grabs the attention of a water. "That lady over there requires lemonade." We then go off to the other side if the room.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" The young Lord places his hand in his face. We then spot the Viacount enter the room. "That's the Viacount Drewit! Lets go."

"Yes miss."

In that moment a song starts and our path is blocked by those dancing.

"Damn! I'll never get close to him!" The Earl glares at the dancers.

Sebastian takes The young lords hand," Then we have no choice we will have to danve our way around."

I nod."I'll meet up with you two later." Sebastian then whisks the young lord away in a dance.

I decide to begin making my way to the other side of the room when I meet up with Elizabeth. "You there in the black and red dress." She pulls on my dress.

I turn around and make my voice sound more elegant ," Why yes my dear?"

She looks at me and blinks," I could have sworn I have met you before. Anyway you know the girl with the Pink dress. She keeps running away from me."

I look at her sympathetically, "You mist mean my dearest younger sister. She doesn't often come to social partys and is rather shy."

Elizabeth look quite guilty and looks up at me, " I'm so very sory. Please tell ber that I think her dress is beautiful. My name is Lady Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy."

I smile at her. "I am lady... Christina it is lovely to meet you Lizzy. I really must be off bye."

I leave and try to make my way to the Viacount when I am stoped by a man. "Hey beautiful what's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself." He grabs my arm and I pull it free.

" I am waiting for my _fiance_ to finnish dancing with my sister." I smile at him.

He then nods at 3 other men. They all surround me. "We got a strong little girl here."

They all grin at me. I can't afford to draw attention to myself I attempt to walk past them when 2 grab my arms. "Where you going beautiful we are not done talking."

"Let go of me!" I pull my arms free once again. And turn around and slap them all in the face. "You men have no manners towards a lady like myself."

"Stupid girl aren't you I think we need to teach you your place."

I the feel myself being brought into a hug from behind. I look up and see Sebastian lightly hugging me glaring daggers at the 4 guys. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from touching my mistress here."

They soon leave and Sebastian lets me go. "Thank-you, I wasn't looking forward to beating them up or anything." I look up at him playfully.

He smirks. "The young master is currently talking to the Viacount and since you spoke to Elizabeth she is keeping her distance."Another song began." I think you owe me one for saving you from those thugs. So may I have this dance my lady?"

I smile , "Ofcorse my dear." We begin dancing. "So, did you have a part in me being your fiance in this whole shurade?" I look up at him.

He smirks," well I cannot deny that. Although I see it as payback for going through and showing my memories."

I laugh." I only went through the last 2 years. Plus anyway you can't get back at me for that. Your forgetting when you put me on your lap earlier."

He raises an eyebrow and smiles playfully. "What was wrong with that?"

I look up at him," It was embaracing!"

He chuckles to himself and adds with a tease, " But you enjoyed it."

I blush, "No I didn't."

He looks into my eyes pulling us closer." Your body tells me different." I look away and he laughs," Its good to see your human side every once in awhile."

I sigh, "You know you were human once. Or are you older than you seem?"

He looks at me and tilts his head. "Once a very long time ago. Although I don't see how that is relevant."

I laugh, "Even Demons have human emotions. It binds with there demonic side. This is why no to demons are the same."

He looks at me curiously," You have done your research I see."

I laugh. We continue to tease each other until the dance ends and we see the Viacount and the young lord leave the room.

Madame Red walk up to us," Why are you sure nothing is going on between you two. If I didn't know better I would have sworn you were a married couple."

I blush ," I assure you we are not. We are just playing the part." I look up at Sebastian who is looking down at me.I then tease "Are we not dearest."

He smirks, "Yes my lady"

We all laugh and me and Sebastian disappear to the other side of the room.

 _Ciel's POV:_ I walk up the stairs and into a room. It smells weird. I try to stay awake and just as I go to call for Sebastian I pass out.

 _"Sebastian your going to kill me!" I yell at Sebastian as he attempts to put a corset on me while y/n is giggling in the background._ _"My lord I asure you no one has died from a corset am I right y/n?" Sebastian turns to y/n._ _"The worst that may happen is you pass out trust me you'll be fine." She looks at me sympathetically and takes the strings from Sebastian. She then adjusts the corset to fit more comfortably. "This is why you don't get a man to put you in a corset." She laughs and turns to Sebastian. "Hey Ciel mabey we should pit him in a corset what do you think?"_ _She slips out of character for a second and corrects herself. "err... sorry master."_ _I go to tell her its fine and that I dont mind her calling me Ciel when she is called into the other room._ _No ones POV:_ The Viacount begins," Now what you have all been waiting for, tonight's crown Jewell." He uncovers Ciel locked in a cage. " I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy or sell her parts if you'd like to. Her eyes are two different colours for the discerning collector she would make a a lovely addition to the collection."

Ciel speaks quietly," a black market action."

The Viacount continues," The biddings shall start momentarily."

Ciel thinks to himself," So that is what he is doing he removes the prostitutes organs and selling them at his party's."

A young woman unites a piece of cloth covering Ciel's eyes as the Viacount begins the bidding.

Ciel opens his eyes ," Sebastian come get me now." All the lights go off.

Screaming is heard and the the lights come back on.

 _your POV:_ After knocking out and killing a few people I run towards Ciel and quickly pull apart the bars and let him out.

Sebastian walks over,"Really my lord are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad."

The young lord looks over at him," As long as the contract remains in place you will follow me everywhere weather I ask you to or no won't you."

I Look at him," The type of contract you have with Sebastian is sealed by a mark a demon places on his pray-"

Sebastian buts in," And the more noticeably placed the mark is the tighter the demon and pray are bound to one another. The demon serves-"

He stops alowing the young master to finish, " And in exchange the pray can never escape."

Sebastian takes Ciel in his arms, " Yes my lord I will be with you everywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side no mater what even should a perish in this world I'll still be there in the very depths of hell my lord. This is how I differ from humans-" He looks at me referencing our earlier conversation."I do not lie."

"Good you will never lie to me no mater what understood?" Ciel looks at Sebastian sternly.

"Yes my young lord"

"I suppose this solves the Jack the ripper case. Well that was easier than I expected." Ciel looks down on the passed out Viacount Drewit.

I laugh,"If this is easy then I do not dare to think what a harder way of solving a case would be."

Sebastian smiles," I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave." Sebastian places Ciel on one shoulder then me on another before we had time to argue he jumps out the window and heads back to the City manner.

Once we arrive I go straight up to the young lords room to help him out his corset. "Is that better master?"

He smiles at me. "yes y/n thank-you. About earlier-"

I but in,"Oh! I am so sorry about that I just got too relaxed and -"

He cuts me off and smiles, " It is quite alright. To be honest I don't mind you calling me Ciel. You are more of a friend to me than an employee."

I nod," Why thank-you Ciel."

He signals for Sebastian to come over who has been standing in the corner of the room. "Now y/n I will let you get to bed Sebastian can take care of me now. Thank-you for your help."

I nod and pass Sebastian. "The young Lords taken quite a liking to you. Its not often he thanks people either."

I smile, " Try being nice to him instead of trying to get under his skin."

I leave the room and get ready for bed.

I fall asleep and wake up to a note by my bed.

Dear y/n

I have Asked Sebastian to let you sleep in and I took the liberty of confiscating your alarm clock. You needed the sleep.

If you want it back ask Sebastian he has it. Once you wake up please come to the living room.

from Ciel.

I smile and get myself dressed. I then head to the living room where I find Ciel Scowling over a newspaper. He looks up at me and signals for me to come over. He then passes the newspaper over to me.

Jack the Ripper strikes again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **9**

What is lost can never be regained.

 **Before:**

 _Your_ _POV:_

I smile and get myself dressed. I then head to the living room where I find Ciel Scowling over a newspaper. He looks up at me and signals for me to come over. He then passes the newspaper over to me.

Jack the Ripper strikes again!

 **Now:** _Still your POV:_

I jump when I read the title. I begin to read the article noting down anything useful in my mind.

I finish and hand the newspaper back to Ciel, "It appears the Viacount wasn't the culprit."

Ciel looks down at the table, "Indeed."

I move so I'm standing beside him in an effort of comforting him without drawing attention.

Sebastian walks in the room with the masters Breakfast. He smiles when he sees me there. "Good morning my lord, I have prepared scones and toast fore your breakfast with Chocolate cake for dessert."

Sebastian serves Ciel before continuing with the guests. Ciel looks up at him, "I want you and y/n to find all information on the victims and look at your suspect list again adding anyone that may seem suspicious." He then hands a note to Sebastian.

Sebastian bows,"Yes my lord."

I curtsey, "Yes master." I then follow Sebastian out the room. Sebastian opens the note and reads it. Once he was finished he quickly changes direction and heads to the kitchen. "Sebastian why are we here?"

He smirks," The young master wishes for you to eat before we head out. He also wants you to make a pot of soup he can help himself to at lunch. It appears he has taken quite a likening to you."

I smile and begin work, "He probably trusts me a bit more than you. I don't consume souls I create them so he probably trusts me more than you." I begin to make omlets. "You want one?"

He smiles and begins chopping vegetables for me, "Yes, please, gives me something to do while you eat."

I laugh, "You just don't want to admit that I'm better at cooking actual food than you. Granted no one could top your talent in cooking desserts."

I take the vegetables and put them in the pan and add a big chunk of meat. "If he wants this finished I'd better quicken this up. I suppose having witches around wasn't all bad. you pick up a few things." I wave my hand and the soup is ready. I take out the chunk of meat. "Serve this for dinner."

Sebastian raises an eye curiously, "Is that how you learned to go through peoples memorys?"

I sigh, "no... An old friend taught me that." I turn back around to the omlets and serve him his one then serving my own.

Seeing I wished not to continue that subject he takes out a few pieces of paper looking over them as he eats. "It would seem there is very little me and you can currently do without different orders." He then places the papers back in his pocket. "Its strange the young master gave us most of the day to do a 2 minute job."

I finish my food and begin washing up, "Just means we have some free time. Does the young lord do halloween?"

He smirks, "No but I believe you could convince him why?"

"Just thought it would be fun with it so close." I smile remembering the days of my childhood. "Mabye we could get Lady Elizabeth to dress you up." I give a teasing face.

He sighs, "Anytime she is involved it means we fall hours behind."

 **A few hours later** We sit and talk for hours when we head up to give our findings to Ciel. We enter to find him playing chess with madame red. He sees us enter the room and turns back to Madame red, "Is this really the time for a game of chess?"

Madame Red makes her move, "Obsessing about it wont help you solve the case. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian and y/n dear?"

"Because Sebastian is simply my chess piece." He makes a move. "I am the one who moves him by making orders. Well he is no Ordinary piece he can move as many squares as he needs to." He moves a knight and knocks the opposing king off the table. "Like that."

Madame Red Gasped. "That was against the rules don't you know!"

Ciel moves forward resting his head on his hands. "Indeed it would be if this was a game." He smirks," but rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who brake the rules. And pons who betray." He frowns, " If you let your guard down." He moves his knight. "Its cheak mate."

She looks at him with pity. "You must have had other options in life than policing England's underworld. I'm sure your mother , My sister, wanted something else for you. And yet after there deaths you return to be the queens guard dog. Is it because you are trying to avenge your parents murders?"

Ciel takes a sip of tea, "The need for revenge is a funny thing. It won't bring back the dead or bring them happiness. To answer your question. I didn't return to the house of phantomehive for my parents." He touches his blue diamond ring and looks up. " I did it for myself. I want to find the people responsible for what happened and I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

Sorrow fulls Madame Reds eyes," I still remember when you were born. Though it seems so long ago." She stands up and walks over to him. " You were so tiny and fragile. I remember thinking no matter what I have to protect him." She rests a hand on his shoulder. "You know I was never able to have children. But there was you and I've come to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this."

Ciel Moves her arm from him, "This is a task I have freely chosen it is still my choice to make and no one else's. I don't regret my decision. And I won't be coddled by anyone."

He stands up. "Y/n take me to my room I wish to retire. Sebastian see Madame Red to the door."

I nodd, "Yes master."

Sebastian walks over, "Yes my lord."

 **2 minutes later** Ciel sits at a desk in his room as we wait for Sebastian. "How was your day?"

I smile at him, "It was ok. We finished up rather soon and ended up talking for a few hours."

He chuckles, "I had wondered why Sebastian served lunch and dinner as normal. Is there any soup left?"

"I think so." I leave the room and come back with a bowel. "Here. There were also some scones too."

"Thank-you y/n." He begins to eat.

He finishes off and I take the things back to the kitchen. I return to him trying to undress himself. I chuckle, "Here let me." I unbuton his clothing and untie his shoes. I then tie up his dress shirt leaving room for him to pull it over his head. I then turn my back allowing him to change.

Once he was done I take his clothing and fold them up placing them on the desk. I then take a piece of fabric from my pocket.

It was white and on one end was a button and the other a hole. "I use to struggle with buttons too." I show him how to do it and before long he manages to do it himself.

I go to leave the room, "Sweet dreams Ciel."

I then leave and return to the kitchen to clean up.

 _Ciel's POV:_ y/n leaves the room and I lay down and wait for Sebastian to come upstairs.

After a few minutes I hear a knock at the door and Sebastian enters. I look over at him. "Well then?"

"No matter how we looked at it the result is still the same." He holds a thick stack of paper.

I sit up. "Yesterday's murder. The viacount didn't do it."

Sebastian speaks, "Exactly. None of the people in his mansion could have done it either."

"No person could move that quickly. Anyway tomorrow we will start." A thought crosses my mind. "Sebastian, you did it."

"Of course I didn't my lord I told you I never lie. Now involved in medicine, ties to secret society's or black magic, lacking alibis for the nights the body's were found the only human who fits our criteria is the viacount Drewit."

He isn't telling me something." You know more about this than your letting on dont you?!"

He gives a face smile, "But I am just simply one hell of a butler." He places his hand over his heart? Do demons have hearts?. " I as you well know I carry out the orders my master has directly given me." He is avoiding the question. He then throws the papers in the air. "You may only say the words my lord and I become either your pon or your knight." Papers fall around him. " Now master move me to check."

 _Your POV:_ I continue cleaning up when Sebastian enters the room. Followed by Ciel wearing street clothing.Ciel speaks, "We have a lead. We will leave now. "

I stare at him confused. "What ever are you planning?"

 **Later that night** We stand in a cold street. It is filthy and full of rats. Ciel turns to Sebastian. "He'll show if we stake out this place right?"

"Yes"

Ciel continues. "You know I've realised the murdered prostitutes have other things in common presides there job."

I see a cat walk by and Sebastian instantly picks it up ignoring what is going on.

Ciel continues, "But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all."

Sebastian starts commenting on the cat and I begin to chuckle. Ciel continues, "And what's more-" He stops and turns to Sebastian. "Listen when I'm talking to you!"

I laugh as Sebastian gives an innocent face, "Oh. I apologise sir but she's so beautiful and soft."

We are all caught off gaurd as we here a scream. "How could someone have gotten passed us?"

I giggle, " Mabey during Sebastian's time molesting that cat."

Sebastian glares at me, "lets go sir-"

Ciel runs straight for the door. And opens it.

Blood stains the walls and a body lies in shreds on the floor. I instinctively cover Ciel's eyes and pull him into a hug. Sebastian Comes up behind us and pulls us away from the door.

Ciel shivers in shock I move him allowing him to throw up.

Sebastian still holds me and While I hug Ciel. "You've made quite a bloody mess in there Jack the ripper, Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff."

In that moment grell walks out the room covered in blood," No! No! Your wrong! I... I heard the scream and rushed to help but-"

"You can drop the innocent act Grell. Its over. You know this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world.You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

"You... You think so?" He smirks. I know that smirk. Where do I know that from. "How kind. " he begins his outfit change. "After all I am an actress." He begins brushing his hair it turns red as the comb passes through. Shit I know who he is. "And a very good one at that. Of course your not really Sebastian are you?" he begins applying make up.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me so that is who I am for now."

Grell puts on his red glasses. "Ahh your playing the faithful dog. Well... Your handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway here we are Sebastian. No. Ill call you Bassy! Let me introduce myself. The Burnett butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say lets get along." He blows a kiss at Sebastian.

Sebastian freezes for a second which makes me laugh. Grell continues."It is so nice to talk to you in my true form I admit I was surprised when I first met you I've never seen a demon playing a butler let alone Will's girl taging along."

Ciel and Sebastian stare at me as I glare at Grell. "I could say the same about you. Will won't be pleased at your latest hobby. Also you and I both know that me and will were finished years ago!"

Sebastian buts in,"I never thought Id find one of your kind playing a butler either. Your supposed to be an intermediary between man and god. A grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant."

Grell looks as him with a smirk, "Why indeed. For now lets just say it was out of love for a certain woman."

"That woman would be?" Sebastian glares at him.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" Madame red walks out the blood stained room.

Ciel moves my hand from his face. "Madame."

"Well I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who grell truly is."

Ciel pulls himself from me and walks forward," Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless."

She tilts her head, "You mean you actualy suspected your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murderer. Degree of relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave the room without being noticed someone who could travel from the viacounts home to the east end instantaneously. In the end you two were the only ones who could be jack the ripper. You madame Red and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then I noticed they had all undergone a certain surgury at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients."

Ciel takes a note from his pocket and continues," One. The only One who was Still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly." He shows them the list." We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. But we were. To late." He looms to the side.

"My darling Nephew. How unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go we could have played chess again.But Now...YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING! "

In an instant Grell begins to attack. Sebastian quickly stands in front of Ciel and blocks his attack.

Ciel stares at him," What is that!"

I speak up. "Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls. That is his reapers scythe. "

"Hey don't call it that this is so much more than a scythe I worked very hard to customise it! This is a special Death scythe of my own decine! It can hack anyone into tiny pieces! I've been far too well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I'd love to exercise my skills so shall we play?" He blows Sebastian a kiss. Yep he is head over heels crazy for the demon.

I wisper to Ciel, "Now we know how to piss Sebastian off. Recon it would work if I did it?"

Ciel chuckles, "Nope He'd probably enjoy it."

I giggle, "good point"

Sebastian glares at all of us, " I would appreciate it if you were mindful of my position , I'm on duty after all."

"Oh! What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" He fangirls for a moment before composing himself, "You know Red is my favourite colour. Its perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So I painted all those woman with pretty pretty red blood." He points the death scythe at Sebastian. "So Bassy lets make you even better looking than you already are. Ill tair you up from the inside and trust me I'll make you like it!" He winks as I cringe at his meaning. "You'll be like scattered rose petals."

Sebastian turns his back on Grell."Your a grim reaper. Your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dieing." He takes off his over coat and wraps it around Ciel. " And as a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow." He turns back to Grell."You have violated both these expectations and quite frankly. I find it sickening."

"Bassy! You wooed me! You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem."

Ciel takes off his eye patch, " In my name and that of the queen I order you Sebastian. Put an end to them."

Sebastian's Eyes glow, "indeed my young lord."

Sebastian and Grell begin fighting. Grell flirting at every given opportunity. Sebastian gets taken off guard and pinned against a wall. "Lets see what happens when your not fast enough." He pulls the chainsaw of a death scythe down on Sebastian's shoulder. "You get cut. Its more fun when it hurts a little though isn't it!"

Madame Red turns to us, "Your still the queens guard dog which means that now I'm your pray. But if its hunt or be hunted." I see her go to take a knife and I stand in front of Ciel. ""There's only one thing I can do!" She swipes at him cutting my arm. I don't heal as fast as other demons but its better than humans.

I hug Ciel shielding him, "Your a doctor how could you do such a thing! Your ment to help people!"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. Your Just like everyone else!" She swipes again at my back. She begins stabbing my back repetitively. "Give up. You should be dead by now!"

"With me only being 1/4 demon I can still die in human ways." I hug him tighter. "But I won't let you kill another person let alone a child. The same child you say you care so deeply about."

She pushes me to the floor and before I can get up she shouts." This child shouldn't have been born!"

Sebastian runs over allowing the death scythe to cut off his arm, "master!"

I get up and pull out a knife. "You won't hurt him."

before stabbing the woman freezes and begins to cry.

"Stop Sebastian, y/n. Don't kill her!"

Madame red drops the knife on the floor. Sebastian obviously in a lot of pain looks at him. Death scythe blows can kill demons he is lucky it was only his arm.

Ciel looks at him, "Your arm..."

"Oh! How sweet you are bassy really what a prince. Sacrificing your own arm to save that kid." Grell walks over. "On the other hand your a disappointment madame. Come now hurry up and kill the brat already. "

Madame Red continues to cry, "I loved my sister. I loved her husband. I loved their child. I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son."

"Really your getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden. And after all those deaths? If you don't end him he'll end you!"

"But this boy. This child is my-"

Before she can finish her sentence Grell cuts through her revealing her cinematic records. " Too late for that! How disappointing. What use do I have for you if your just another woman."

Sebastian still clutching his arm speaks, "Is that her?"

I walk over to him and wrap an arm around him offering a little comfort, " Those are Madame Reds Cinematic Records. Part of a Reaper's Job is to play and examine the memorys of those on the to die list."

Grell nodds," Well done y/n I see Will taught you well. From that we determine what kind of person they were. We see from their own perspective what kind of life they have lived and we decide weather they should live or die."

Sebastian accepts the comfort and speaks, "There lives flash before there eyes."

"Oh! please that's such a pedestrian term. It is so much more than that. This is the reaper's true power. The cinematic record!"

We watch as Madame Red's life plays before our eyes. A tragic story. No wonder she was the way she was.

Grell finishes his job, " How beautiful you were died red in your victims blood. I loved you so. He takes off his coat and swaps it for Madame Reds. It doesn't fit right but strangely suits him. "What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap little melodrama ends now. Its over madame red.Good bye."

He then takes his scythe and walks away. Ciel closes Madame Reds eyes," Well what are you waiting for I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the ripper. Its not over yet. One is left stop standing there and kill him both of you."

"Yes my lord"

"Yes master"

Grell chuckles," Oh, I was going to spare you professional certify and all that. but if you insist. Ill send you all to heaven toughether!" He swipes at us.

"Heaven your joking." Sebastian and I jump onto the roof I full out my knife and douse it in a potion. "We both know nothing of heaven."

He then kicks as I swipe. Grell doges, "You wouldn't kick a lady in the face! Where are your manners."

Sebastian smirks ,"I would agree, but the only lady's I see is madame red who is currently dead and y/n who I didn't attempt to kick. I am sorry but you see. I am simply one hell of a butler!"

"Ha you think a demon like you and an ugly cross breed can beat a reaper?"I glare at grell.

Sebastian chuckles,"Certanly although I dont know who this ugly cross breed is. My only accomplice is miss y/n here and she is far from ugly." I blush which makes him chuckle. "You see If my master tells me to win then I shall win."

"You care allot about that puny little brat don't you? I'm Jealous! Demon or not you still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?"

"Not at all I belong to my master, my soul and my body, down to the last hair are his. My heart is the only thing I am yet to lose. The contract remains so I follow his every order."

"That is what it means to be a butler"

 **End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Hope you are enjoying the story! We are at chapter 10 already._ _Sorry this chapter is so late. I started writing this on Friday and forgot I didn't finish it so I'm finishing it now!_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Before:**

"Ha you think a demon like you and an ugly cross breed can beat a reaper?"I glare at grell.

Sebastian chuckles,"Certanly although I dont know who this ugly cross breed is. My only accomplice is miss y/n here and she is far from ugly." I blush which makes him chuckle. "You see If my master tells me to win then I shall win."

"You care allot about that puny little brat don't you? I'm Jealous! Demon or not you still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?"

"Not at all I belong to my master, my soul and my body, down to the last hair are his. My heart is the only thing I am yet to lose. The contract remains so I follow his every order."

"That is what it means to be a butler"

 **Now:**

I give Sebastian a confused look, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

He turns to me and chuckles. In that moment grell swipes at me with his death scythe it come dangerously close to where Ciel is standing. I dodge it quickly and yell out to Sebastian,"I'll protect Ciel you get the reaper."

Sebastian nods and I continue to block Grells attacks. Sebastian comes up from behind him and attacks and before I know it they are no the roof of the house to the right of us.

I walk over to Ciel blood dripps dangerously from my back as my body atempts to heal from the stab wounds. Had I not been part demon I would be dead but I can take slightly more damage than humans but I can still die from the same things as humans can.

I kneel down beside him. He sits there with a blank face staring at the dead body of his aunt. I Take off my coat and place it over the body. I then wisper to the boy, "Death is a crewl thing, but she now has what she so desperately desired. She is now with her loved ones and can now be at peace with her existence."

He looks at me and then back at the body and then sighs, "Sebastian is taking to long. I think he enjoyes toying with the reaper. Just hurry this up. I want to go home."

I smile at him, "Yes master"

I jump up and on to the roof. In that moment I stand between grell and Sebastian. I kick him sending him in the face sending him flying into the pillar. He then rebounds and swipes at me once again.

Sebastian Jumps out infront of us and knocks him away before he can hit anything. Grell swipes at Sebastian and he doges doing a crazy backflip, "Here we are a demon and a reaper. I suppose well never resolve this. These feelings we have for eachother are forbidden. Oh my! It's just like Romeo and Juliet!"

I attempt to kick him and miss, "I'm here to Grell!"

He ignores me and continues to fight Sebastian. "Oh my dear Bassy where for hart thow my sweet love Bassy?" Sebastian begins to get irritated and kicks Grell sending him to the opisite roof. Grell continues as if nothing happened, "If thy deny thy master and refuse thy name I know that be could be happy together."

Sebastian smirked,"The moment my master uttered my new name the word became our solem contract. I was rebabtised as his and From that day I have been Sebastian." He soffens his face and tone,"By on the moon I swear it."

I face palm and Grell smirks, "To swear by something as unconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words? Yet I see your eyes and I know they do what your lips and hands long to do, You curress me softly with your unworthy devilish gaze."

He begins fangirling and I slap him in the face,"Could you be more peverted?"

He grins,"Oh look Bassy the ugly crossbreed is jealous of our love! Oh its too much bassy I would bear your children If only you wowould let me."

Sebastian glares at him, "Please stop that it is revolting."

"Oh you treat me so coldly." Grell starts back up his death scythe and runs at him. "Beautiful tyrant." Grell swipes at him and sebastian doges. "Fiend angelic." Swipes again and sebastian doges. "My dove feathered raven!" He hists again and misses, "Oh Bassy my love if only crewl morning would never come then the two of us might go on like this forever! Our love permanantly lit by the moons seductive glow." But no I'm afraid our adventure ends here! Shall we part with a passionate kiss? No? Then a thousand time goodnight my love! Good nightm" He hedbuts sebastian catching him of gurd and cuts his cheast with his death scythe.

"Sebastian!" Before I can comprehend what is happening Sebastians cinematic records surround us. I feel myself crying and take the knife out my pocket. I then put the inhuman paraliser potion on it and prepear to attack.

"There now surely your cinamatic records are more intresting than any humans." He begins to look at the records for awhile they are all white then daily chores begin to appear. "No! No! No! No! No no no no no! What is this?"

I take a look at the records myself and find alot of things I had found earler missing. The ones with me in them for one are nowhere to be found. It only shows misshaps of the servants and nothing more.

Sebastian finaly speaks his words filled with pain, "Well that is what my life has been like for the last 2 years after all."

Grell huffs,"I'm not intrested in seeing your daily chores! I know all that! Come on show me the good stuff!"

Sebastian's cinamatic records then disappear and Sebastian quickly moves beside me. "So sorry but I'm afraid I charge for the juicy bits." He smirks and looks at me. I glare at him and he laughs.

Sebastian then kicks grell out the way, "Oh look my clothes are ruened once again." He takes off his tale coat. "This is past mending."

Grell smirks, "You must be pretty confidant to be worrying about your clothes right now. Well ofcourse you know I always appreciate a sharp looking man! Well done bassy!"

"There was one technique I absolutely didn't want to use but I have no other choice." Sebastian nods at me and he runs at grell I pull out my knife and cut grells arm while sebastian lodges his coat in the reapers death scythe.

Grell's arm goes limp and he drops the death scythe. "What the hell have you done to me you good for nothing ugly crossbreed!"

I smirk, "Oh I just used the same potion I used on you a few years back on April fools day."

Grell begins tugging with one hand at the tail coat now lodged in the death scythe. Sebastian smirks, "That was my finest tail coat made from high quality Yorkshire wool, wool is a very tricky fabric once it becomes caught in something it is very difficult to remove."

Grell throws a tantrum, "How could you do this to me." He continues to pull at the tail coat in the scythe when his leg goes limp.

Sebastian sighs and brings is hand to his head, "I acquired that tail coat at the manner and I certainly didn't want to use it for something like this. But you have already ruined it after all."

Sebastian walks towards Grell pushing me behind him. "So then fisticuffs yes that suits me quite well. I do have some expertise in that area."

He says it in a almost cheery way and I can see the panic in Grell's eyes. "No please just one request, not my face!"

In that instant Sebastian kicks the gender confused reaper in the face and as the potion takes affect the reaper becomes less and less able to move. Sebastian repeatedly kicks Grell in the face.

I chuckle at this my demonic side finding this quite humoring, "Geez! I am not getting on your bad side."

Sebastian turns to me as he punches Grell in the face," Since when do I have a good side?"

I laugh, "You and me both know your secretly a pushover."

Sebastian chuckles as he kicks Grell again, "I think you just go on my bad side Miss y/n."

I laugh, "Oh no! Ciel Sebastian is being a bully."

Ciel face palms, "And I'm the child?! The two of you hurry up and stop the teasing each other, the reapers bad enough to deal with!"

We laugh as Sebastian kicks Grell off the roof misjudging it and nearly hitting ciel before I manage to kick him out the way.

Sebastian stands by Ciel and the corpse of Madame red and bows his head, "I am sorry, I seem to have misjudged the distance my lord."

Ciel looks over at him, "You look pretty awful."

Sebastian smirks, "He caused me a little bit of trouble actually."

Grell somehow still able to speak grumbles, "I'll show you some day..."

I jump off the roof beside Sebastian as we all look over at Grell. "Well it seems you can't kill a reaper with fists alone don't you think sebastian?"

He smirks, "I believe you are right y/n. Well then I'll just have to try this." He picks up the scythe and walks over to Grell. "His very special reaper scythe." He hands the scythe to me and he then pulls the coat out of the scythe. I hand it back to him. "Now that thats unstuck is should cut right through you."

I smile at him, "Sebastian's enjoying this far to much." I turn to Ciel. ""Don't you think?"

Ciel sighs, "He's a demon what did you expect?"

I laugh and turn back to the now panicking unable to move Grell, "You have a point."

Sebastian is squishing Grells head into the concrete while the reaper complains. Sebastian smirks, "Well this is a nice turn of events. I do prefer kicking to being kicked." He then turns his head to me and Ciel, "Master he's revolting bit still a Devine being are you prepared to except what ever consequences come of killing him."

Ciel glares at him, "Do you need me to repeat my order?"

Sebastian smiles,"No sir." He then turns back to Grell, "We finaly found something your good at, screaming! Well done and as a reward I shall kill you with this toy of yours."

Sebastian raises the scythe above his head as he goes to move it towards the reaper Grell begins to shout," Stop please stop! I can tell you who killed the kids parents!"

Ciel looks at him in shock but before anything could be said Sebastian begins to swing the death scythe at Grell.

Just before it hits him though a some shears stop it. We all look up to see a man standing on the roof, "I apologise for interrupting. Let me introduce myself I am William T. Spears an administrator of the reaper staffing association." He then adjusts his glasses and glares at Grell. "I have come to retrieve that reaper there."

"Will you have come to save me-"

Will then grabs him and takes out a book, ""Attention reaper Grell Sutcliff you have violated several regulations. First you killed people not on the to die list. Second you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorisation. And finally you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of their parents murderer." He then drops Grell on the ground and bows before Sebastian." I apologise for all the trouble this wretch has caused here. Please except my card." He then places a card in Sebastian's face which Sebastian takes. "Honestly I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all grim reapers."

I laugh, "Demon scum ehhhh? I thought we were on better terms Will and perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions so they don't trouble us.

Will looks at me in shock. Sebastian nods,"Humans are so easily tempted they will do anything when in the grip of utter dispair. They will grab at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness no matter the consequence. You should know that."

Will looks at him emotion less, ""That's a charming bit of information seeing as demons capitalise on that quality more often than we do."

Sebastian smirks, "That I cannot deny."

William looks back over at me and Ciel, "Right now you seem to be a tamed dog that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free. As for you y/n I don't think hanging around with demons is going to bring you and good tamed or not."

I smile at him, "I believe you forget that I am 1/4 demon."

He glares at Sebastian, "It is your human side that will lead to your downfall. Just like your father sorry for your loss although if I remember correctly you never had a very good relationship with him or that witch of a stepmother of yours."

I sigh, "No that witch is the whole reason I'm in this mess in the first place. Oh and dont be a stranger come hang out some time like old times?"

He continues to glare at Sebastian, "I would rather not while you are hanging around with that demon. Please do come visit though if you are without the demon."

I smile, "I might depending on if my new master gives me a day off."

He sighs, "So your tied to this boy to?"

I shake my head, "No its just my current job. Like when I worked for the Redhounds."

He nods," Anyway we must be off come along Grell we are leaving. We are already short handed and here you have gone and landed me with even more overtime." He pulls grell by the hair at begins to walk away.

Sebastian then throws the death scythe at him which he catches with his fingers. Sebastian smiles innocently, "I assume you'll want that."

Will speaks in a monotone voice, "Yes thank you." The scythe then drops on grell and the continue to leave.

Sebastian sighs and walks towards Ciel, " I'm sorry my lord, I have allowed half of jack the ripper to escape."

Ciel sighs his voice filled with sorrow, "It's alright...i...it's done."

Sebastian takes his hand to the boys face, "Your chill to the bone master lets hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up."

Ciel looks down and the gets up, ""That's a good idea."

He falls over Sebastian catching him. He then pulls away from him. "No! I can walk fine on my own. I'm fine just a little tired thats all."

We then all leave the crime scean.

 **An hour later**

We got back to the manner and Sebastian made Ciel some tea and got him ready for bed. I stood outside the door waiting for Sebastian to finish. He exits the room and stares at me, "What exactly are you doing up?"

I sigh and hand him a tub, "You and I both know the extent of damage a reaper scythe can do. Put this on your injures and they should have healed by morning. Don't say your fine because I know your not. Take it easy ok?"

He smirks, "Wow do you actually care for me? I'm flattered."

I face palm, "Your my friend ofcorse I care for you."

He gives me a strange look. I sigh and walk away. "Oh! And I ment what I said! Take it easy you demonic pushover!"

He laughs, "I will although you just contradicted yourself."

I continue down the hall, "No I didn't."

He chuckles , "Yes you did."

I laugh and turn the corner, "Whatever you say Sebastian Michaelis."

I hear him mumble something but I'm too far to hear. I then walk down to my room to take care if my own Injures.

I take off my clothes and take a bath. Once I am out the bath I bandage up the cuts and throw a night gown on.

I then go back into my room to find Sebastian there, "Geez I'm popular what do you want?"

He laughs, "Just returning the cream and checking you are ok. I noticed you don't heal very fast."

I sigh, "The downsides of being part human." I begin to fold up the bloody clothes, "I can die off of human things like blood loss, lack of food or water and many other things. I just have a higher tolerance for it so I don't die as easy. Granted most injures I have heal within a week so that's a bonus."

Sebastian looks at me curiously, "So your not immortal?"

I laugh, "No I am very much immortal. I Stop aging after 24 and appear the same for the rest of my existence." I then turn to him. "I can assure you I'm fine. I have had far worse in the past. Now if that's all you came for can I please go to sleep?"

He chuckles, "oh, sorry I forgot you actually need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow y/n."

I laugh, "Bye you demonic pushover."

He turns back, "I thought we settled this? I am not a pushover."

I give him the most serious look I can manage without laughing, "Your right your a scary demonic short tempered pushover."

He sighs and leaves the room, "Night y/n."

"Good night Sebastian."

He then leaves the room and I finally manage to go to bed.

 **The next morning**

I get wake up the next morning to my curtains being opened. Half asleep I mummble, "Dad it's too early I'll be down in a minute."

Who ever was there chuckles, "I believe your father is dead miss y/n it's only me."

I open my eyes to find Sebastian staring at me smirking. I remember Ciel had him take my alarm clock. I laugh, "Morning Sebastian sorry about that. By any chance can I have my alarm clock back?"

He laughs, "Mabye."

I tilt my head and get out of bead, "What do you mean by that?"

He then hands me my list of chores, "As much as you are adorable when you sleep, and even more when your half asleep, I do need someone to cook breakfast for those 4."

I sigh, "You creep."

He Chuckles, "You are quite fond of describing me lately aren't you?"

I take my clothes from my cupboard, "As much as I'd love to chat can you please be off so I can get changed I'm sure you have better things to do than tease me."

He sighs, "I suppose I should begin lunch."

I glare at him, "Why didn't you get me up sooner?"

He laughs," I thought you could do with the rest plus as I said you look so innocent when you sleep."

I sigh and push him out the door and lock it, "I'll talk later Sebastian bye."

I hear him laugh from the other side of the door and walk off.

I quickly get dressed and take a look at my chores list.

 _Chores list for y/n_

 _1.Clean the kitchen_

 _2.Clean the study_

 _3\. Wash the floor in the entrance hall_

 _4.The young lord will be away helping with Madame Red's Funeral preparations so Tanaka is in charge. I and miss y/n will be accompanying him. We shall leave at 3pm._

I sigh folding up the note and placing it in a slit in my dress. I Exit the room and head for the kitchen. When I enter I find bard had somehow managed to fail at making omlets this morning. I sigh and pick up a sponge.

I then run the tap and begin scrubbing the walls and floor. Due to my demonic speed I manage to clean the room in 10 minutes.

I then exit the room and head up towards the Earl's study. I knock on the door and as always a small voice alows me to enter. I enter the room and bow at my master, "Good day Ciel, I am here to clean the study. I would have don it sooner but Sebastian thought it necessary to wake me up only an hour ago."

Ciel smirks at me as I begin to dust the room," So I take it you don't have your alarm clock back then?"

I sigh picking up an ornament so that I can polish it better, "I had forgotten about it until this morning and when I asked for it back I got neither a positive or negative answer."

I put down the object and begin polishing the windows. Ciel watches me and laughs, "You know I think Sebastian is quite fond of you."

I laugh, "I tend to get along ok with most people. Just witches hate me that and angels."

I finish the windows and go to exit the room before I remember my next task, "I am to accompany you and Sebastian am I right? Where would you like me to meet you?"

Ciel sighs," I will have Sebastian go get you. I trust you have other tasks to do?"

I shake my head, "No in fact this was all I have had to do all day."

Ciel smirks at me, "For one of the most useful members of staff hear you are often given the least to do."

I sigh, "Trust me I end up doing mine plus the other 3s work somehow. I think that's why what I have to do is so low."

Ciel laughs, "Go find Sebastian and ask him if he needs you to do anything. He'l probably be outside getting the carriage ready."

I nod and exit the room. I walk down the hall admiring the random pieces of decoration here and there.

I begin to walk down the steps and find Sebastian sat on the bottom step looking to be half asleep. I laugh, "I never thought I'd find the day when I'd see a full blooded demon relaxing."

Sebastian immediately stands up and walks over to me ,"Its nice to just sit and think once in awhile."

I smile at him,"So what were you thinking about?"

He sighs,"Nothing important."

I shake my head and sigh, "Anyway Ciel said to ask you if there was anything else you would like me to do today before we head off?"

Sebastian turns his head away from me and thinks for a moment at least that's what I think he was doing he then turns his head back to me, "Not that I can think of."

I notice him checking his pocket watch, "What time is it?"

He smiles at me," 1. 45 pm"

I grown at how long until we have to go which seems to amuse the demon I then remember my alarm clock, "Speaking of time, Can I have my alarm clock back?"

He grins, "I believe I answered you earlier."

I glare at him, "You only said that you might I want a yes or no answer."

Be continues to grin like a Cheshire cat, "What can I get in return?"

I smile at him sadisticly, "The novelty of me not showing your master a memory of yours that will make us laugh and you die of embarrassment."

He looks at me blankly, "Demons don't get embarrassed."

I laugh, "Yes they do just Sebastian the perverted demonic pushover has to big of an ego."

He glares at me, "I am not a pushover."

I laugh noticing he never denied anything else, "If you say so. Anyway back to the clock can I have it back?"

Sebastian laughs, "I'll give it back in exchange for a favour from you which I can ask of you at any point in time in the future."

While Ciel is alive he can't do very much harm to me so why not. I doubt I will stay once Ciel has kicked the bucket. "Fine."

He gives me a look which says _you will regret this_ I sigh when Finny walks past, "Mr Sebastian , miss y/n! I have a problem. "

I sigh and turn to Sebastian, "I'll handle it you mist have enough to do as it is."

Before he can object I exit the room.

 **A few hours later**

We arrive at the undertaker's and strangely me and Sebastian are left in the carriage.

I sigh, "So what was the point in me coming along?"

Sebastian looks out the window watching the people going by, "I don't know, the young lord has appeared to have taken quite the liking to you."

I laugh," You know strangely you have both said that about each other."

He chuckles, "Talking about me behind my back? How very rude of you."

I smile at him, "I wouldn't worry about it."

I open a bag I took with me and take out a book cursed objects. I begin reading and after a few minutes I find a rather amusing one, "Sebastian?"

He turns to me, "Yes y/n?"

I show him the spell, "I think this would be an amusing Halloween object don't you think?"

He smiles, "That does look interesting."

I close the book, "I think I will try to talk Ciel into buying it. It does seem like something he would be interested in."

Sebastian smirks, "Indeed it would. I dare say you are quite interested in halloween."

I smile, "It is the only time of the year when being my self is socialy acceptable."

After a few minutes of random chatter Ciel enters the Carriage more gloomy than ever. I instinctively move to hug him which is met with regection, "What in gods name are you doing woman?"

I sigh, "I apologise I only wished to comfort you as you were clearly upset."

The young lord glares at me, "I do not appreciate being treated like a child."

I smile at him, "I assure you I was not treating you like a child. I would do the same for anyone."

 **Another few hours past**

I sit in my room drawing. Something I have had little time for although I still manage to do.

I begin to draw a young girl in a halloween costume. I remember a memory associated with this drawing. One I'd rather not remember again. I scruple it up and throw it away.

"That was quite a lovely drawing I don't see why you would wish to get rid of it."

I nearly jump out of my skin, "Sebastian don't do that." I had gotten so used to his presence I had become amune to sencing when he was near.

He laughs, "I came to give you your alarm clock back."

I smile, "Thank you. Now I really must get to bed."

Sebastian sighs, ""That's a shame, tomorrow is the Madame's funeral." He hands over some black items of clothing. "Please wear this as the lord has instructed that you aren't the ceremony with him and myself."

I grown, "I hate churches."

Sebastian chuckles, "You and me both."

 **End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello! sorry once again everything may come out a bit late again this week. I will try my hardest though to update regularly._

 **Chapter 11**

 **Before:**

"That was quite a lovely drawing I don't see why you would wish to get rid of it."

I nearly jump out of my skin, "Sebastian don't do that." I had gotten so used to his presence I had become amune to sencing when he was near.

He laughs, "I came to give you your alarm clock back."

I smile, "Thank you. Now I really must get to bed."

Sebastian sighs, ""That's a shame, tomorrow is the Madame's funeral." He hands over some black items of clothing. "Please wear this as the lord has instructed that you aren't the ceremony with him and myself."

I grown, "I hate churches."

Sebastian chuckles, "You and me both."

 **Now:** I then hurry the demon out my room. "Anyway if I am to function tomorrow I do need sleep, Goodnight Sebastian."

He sighs and smiles, "Goodnight y/n."

I then close the door and get ready for bed. I sit my alarm clock back on the side of my bedside table and lay down on my bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **The next morning** I wake up for the first time in awhile at 5am. I feel less lazy and more tired. I scan the room and smile to find no annoying demon butler there to tease me.

I get dressed and put on a black gown. The gown was your traditional funeral where although it was in the stile of a ball gown. The shoulders were lose and fell to the sides of my arms. The sleeves were also very short.

I tie up my hair and place the hat upon my head. A small black veil on the hat hides my face which makes me slightly less anxious.

I grab the black webbed gloves and place them on my hands. In the end I ended up looking more like a demon than I ever had in my life.

I laugh at myself in the mirror before heading out the room. I walk down the hall and hear Sebastian cooking in the kitchen and smile. I enter the room and smile, "Good morning Sebastian."

He then turns to me, "Good morning Y/n." He then notices what I am wearing and freezes.

I laugh, "I know I look kind of scary in this but I didn't think you would be frightened."

Sebastian shakes his head, "No you don't look scary. You look magnificent. "

I feel myself blush and hope he didn't notice. "Thanks Sebastian."

He smiles at me and then begins to continue his work. I begin mine and I notice that strangely he kept glancing at me.

By the time I finish I find myself sat on the work surface bored. "Is there any work for me to do?"

Sebastian chuckles, "No sorry." He then acknowledges the fact I am sat on the counter. "Miss y/n please get off the counter."

I smirk , "Or what?"

He then turns to me with a playful look. "I'll make you."

I raise an eyebrow, "And how do you suppose your going to manage that? Remember I am not completely human."

Sebastian walks over to me drying his hands from the dishes. He then begins to lean in on me until I sit with my back against the wall. He then brings his head over beside my ear and wispers, "I simply pick you up-" In one movement he places his arms under me catching me off guard. "-and move you." He then places me down pinning me against the wall. "It would do you good to remember that I am superior to you in both the human and demon realm. So my orders should be followed Miss y/n."

I feel my face blush but I refuse to let him win, " I simply asked a question."

He smiles giving me less space to move, "And I simply answered them."

He then lets me go and walks away, "I'm off to wake up the others, make sure there food is ready."

I sigh, "What ever you creepy perverted demonic pushover."

Sebastian laughs and exits the room, "I will get you back for that!"

I chuckle,"no you won't!"

 **Later**

Ciel sits beside me and Sebastian as we travel to Madame Red's funeral. For a more dramatic entrance Ciel made us a few minutes late which was not to Sebastian's liking.

We arrive and me and Sebastian stand beside a funeral cart filled with red rose petals. I cringe at the thought of having to go into the building but the ciel only smiles at me sadly. "You both will open the cart allowing the petals into the church. I will go in and signal when you both shall enter."

In that moment he grabs one of madame reds dresses we brought from the mansion and opens the door.

He then slowly begins walking over to the open coffin at the end of the room. Lady Elizabeth sits on the casket morning the loss only to raise her head at ciel's entrance.

The people there for the funeral begin commenting on the dress as ciel walks closer and closer to the casket.

He then reaches the coffin and in one swift movement places the dress on top of the white gown madame red had been placed in, "You do not belong in such plain colours. You belong in red, the colour of spider Lilly's and passion. Goodbye madame."

Has I watch the young boy hold it together me and Sebastian release the rose petals using the wind to blow them into the church.

After a few seconds Ciel begins to walk towards us signalling for us to follow. We end up sitting at the front of the room Ciel between me and Sebastian. We sit in silence as the funeral service takes place.

I never liked going to church. Whenever I went it was either boring or very depressing. When I worked for Lord Redhound it was customary for everyone of us to go to church on a Sunday. I would sit while hearing story's of how bad my kind are and how we are apparently all loved by their god.

I would have the odd person pick up my demonic tendencys like my eyes changing colour but they would only yell at me calling me names and threatening my life.

In short Church hates me and I hate Church.

I look over and see Sebastian lost in thought. I assume he is a much older demon than I due to how powerful he is. To be honest I know very little about my demonic heritage. I know only as much as a well studied cult leader. I must ask him some time.

After awhile the service was completed and we

stand outside in the graveyard looking upon the Madame's grave.

I turn to the young boy who has seen so many close to him die at such a young age. I often wonder how he still holds it all together. Since no one is about I wrap my arm around him, "She is now with those she loves. She can finally be at peace for the rest of eternity."

The boy doesn't push me away and accepts the comfort. We stand in silence for awhile before Ciel speaks, "Sebastian take y/n to the carriage and then return. Y/n please stay there until I return."

I sigh and let the boy go, "Ofcorse Master."

I bow as Sebastian leads me away. When we are out of earshot of the boy I speak up, "Do you think he will be ok?"

Sebastian smiles at me, "He is a strong boy and far too stubborn to let it effect him."

I sigh, ""That's not healthy. It is what will lead to his eventual downfall. I may not have lived for very long but I know how humans emotions work."

Sebastian chuckles, "I suppose you assume I do not?"

I shake my head, "No ofcorse not. I just think that you should pay attention to his mental state. With all that he has gone through it is a miracle he is still functioning."

Sebastian smiles, "You care for that boy don't you?"

I sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it I do. Not in a perverted way but in a way you would your family. This is what will eventually be my downfall. You see there is a reason my kind become bitter and evil."

Sebastian wraps an arm around me. I try to pull away but he only holds me tighter, "For someone who so easily comforts others you don't allow others to comfort you do you?"

I stop struggling and accept defeat, "I don't like getting attached to people or other beings. It never ends well."

Sebastian chuckles, "Be you were human or demon the same would apply. You fill lose and fall out with others. It is just a way of life."

I smile at him leaning in for warmth as the wind blows, "I often find myself wondering exactly what sort of person you are. One minute your giving me advice and the next your teasing me."

He smiles back, "That would be a conversation for another time." I then see that the carriage is a few steps ahead.

I allow him to escort me in the carriage and before I know it I am alone. I take a book out my bag. With no one else in the carriage I slouch on one side of the carriage and begin to read.

 **1hour later** _Sebastian's POV_ We arrive back at the carriage and I escort the young master inside. As I enter the carriage I notice y/n had fallen asleep while reading. I smile and turn to the young lord, "Should we wake her up?"

The young lord shakes his head, "Leave her be. She may fall while the Carriage is moving so sit beside her and make sure she doesn't move."

I move her head up and make her sit up. I then rest her head on my shoulder. We sit in silence as the carriage travels back to the manner.

When we arrive at the manner I pick y/n up and turn to the young master, "Would you like me to place her in her room? "

Ciel shakes his head."Rest her on the seat in my study I wish to speak with her when she wakes up."

 **Some time later** _Your POV_ I wake up in Ciel's study. The young boy is sat doing his paperwork and smiles when he notices me waking up, "Hello sleeping beauty nice of you to finally wake up."

I chuckle, "I never thought I'd see the day when you would also tease me."

He tilts his head, "Also?"

I smile, "Your butler is a tease you know. Anyway how long was I out for?"

He chukles, "A few hours."

I smile and stand up straightening up my dress, "May I change my outfit?"

Ciel smirks, "Fine. Anyway tomorrow Elizabeth is coming over. She is planning to have a sleepover party and insisted I let the servants join. Since she asked shortly after the funeral I accepted not wanting to make her get agree or cry again. Not after last time."

I smile,"I take it Sebastian has no idea what to prepare and neither do you."

He nods, "That is why I need you to prepare everything. Hear is a list of things Elizabeth wants."

I smile, "So does that mean I can boss Sebastian about?"

Ciel laughs, "Sebastian come hear."

Sebastian enters the room, "Yes my lord?"

Ciel gives him a smirk, "I have left y/n in charge of the preparations for tomorrow's visit. You are to assist her."

I smirk, "Ciel that still does not answer my question."

Ciel smiles, "Yes y/n you can boss Sebastian about." He then looks back at Sebastian and gives him a _I am trying to make you suffer for my own enjoyment_ look.

We both dismiss ourselves and exit the room. "So Sebastian do you have really no idea how to plan a sleepover?"

He sighs, "No not really."

I give him a sad look, "What did you do when you were a child?"

Sebastian stops, "I'd rather not talk about it."

I look at him sympathetically , "Sorry. I will refrain from asking you. I to although at the beginning it was nice did not have a very good childhood. "

Sebastian gives me a sad smile, "Your lucky you were brought up in this world without responsibilities."

I try to change the subject, "So anyway your a pretty strong demon. Does that effect your rank or place in society."

He smiles at me, "Lets just say that I am considered very highly in hell."

I smile at him, "So how old are you anyway?"

He smirks, "Miles older than you. Age doesn't really matter for those like me. I am an eternal being. I will most likely live for many more years."

We pass enter the servants quarters I smile at him, "I need to get changed be back in a second ok?"

He sighs, "I suppose since that dress is not practical."

I enter my room and change into my maid outfit. When I exit I find Sebastian still standing there, "I had assumed you would have gone and done something while waiting for me."

He laughs, "I had assumed I was to do as you say."

I laugh and take out the note Ciel gave me, "These are what lady Elizabeth wants prepared."

 _List of things for sleepover party._ _1.An empty room with mattresses on the floor to sleep on._ _2.boys sleep at one half of the room and girls the other._ _3.lots of cake and sweets._ _Elizabeth will do the rest._ I laugh noticing that it is Ciels way of taking a note of what the girl wants. I turn to Sebastian, "So you do the cooking I'll sort out the room. Lets meet in the kitchen in an hour to prepare dinner."

He smiles, "Are you sure you were only a maid in your last manner?"

I smirk, "The head butler was my father and once he left I took over. Everyone just accepted it as apparently I am more scary than him at times."

He laughs and turns to walk down the hallway. I smile , "And one more thing Sebastian. Just continue as you normally would."

I then leave before he can reply.

I walk upstairs and find a relatively empty room and place a few matraces on the floor.

I then place a blanket and lots of pillows on each and then another blanket over the top. I make sure to colour code one half a deep blue and the other a deep pink. once satisfied with my work I head back down stairs to the kitchen.

Sebastian is sat baking while the other 4 sit around the table. As I enter the room bard, May Rin and Finny go from sad to happy.

Bard speaks up, "Hey y/n tell Sebastian to let us do something."

I smirk, "Why don't you all go and buy some things you would bring to a sleepover party."

I then hand them some monney, "I prepared a carriage for you all. I want you back though by 9 and here is some money to buy yourself some dinner."

In an instant they are off, "Thankyou!"

I smile and turn to Sebastian, "So how is your work need a hand?"

He turns his head , "No I'm fine but can you make dinner as there is a few things I still need to do."

I begin chopping the vegtables, "I know you can do both."

He smirks, "I know that had I not said to do it you would have done it anyway."

"Good point." I then manage to cut the side of my finger with the knife. I clean my hand under the tap then take a pot of cream and put some cream on the cut healing it instantly.

Sebastian looks over, "So you have ways of healing yourself?"

I sigh, "I can heal small cuts just not larger more serious ones."

 **30 minutes later**

I finish the cooking and Sebastian brings it up to his master. I begin making myself something to eat while I wait.

Sebastian then enters the room a few minutes later, "So what is there left to do?"

I smile, "Nothing." I then turn to him, "You want any?"

He smiles, "Sure."

I dish up food and we sit and eat. "So Sebastian it it true that demons feel only hate and anger?"

He sighs, "No that is just a lie a human told to make demons seem less like themselves."

I tilt my head, "So how are you?"

He laughs, "I'm fine thank-you. You have been asking me allot of questions today. Might I ask why?"

I sigh, "I was curious I know allot about Ciel and nothing about you. I found it odd considering I spend allot of time around you. Also I am curious about my demon side as I have little information on it."

He smiles at me, "Trust me I'm not that interesting. And If you wish to know about your demon side it would be best I took you to hell. Since I am stuck hear though I am pretty useless."

I chuckle, "I never thought I'd see the day you call yourself useless."

He smirks, "I said I was only useless as of right now. If you wait until I'm done here I can help you."

I smile, "I wasn't planning on leaving."

He sighs playfully, "Such a shame I thought I had gotten rid of you."

I raise an eybrow, "We both know you have no idea how to get that lot to work and you need the extra help as much as you don't want it."

He gets up and begins the dishes, "You have to big an ego."

I laugh, "Says you."

The Servants then enter the room, "We're back!"

I smile at them and go to leave the room, "I'm off to bed goodnight."

 _Sebastian's POV_ Y/n leaves the room leaving me with 3 idiots and Tanaka.

They huddle round the table and begin speaking May Rin is first, "Y/n is so nice she is!"

Finny replys, "Yes and she is so pretty!"

Bard smiles, "She also makes realy good food!"

May Rin smiles, " Mr Sebastian what do you think of y/n?"

I stop what I am doing for a second which the 3 idiots notice. Bard is first to comment, "I think Sebastian has a crush on her."

Finny giggles, "They would be so sweet together."

I sigh, "I think y/n is a nice person who does her work and doesn't destroy the manner while doing so."

Finny giggles, "You didn't deny it!"

Bard teases, "Admit it you like her!"

May-Rin laughs, "Mabey they are secretly going out!"

I sigh, "We are acquaintances nothing more."

I then finish my work, "I need to go and get the young master ready for bed."

I quickly exit the room and head for the study.

 **The next day**

 _Your POV_ I wake up at 5am and get up and dressed. I then make my way to the kitchen. I find Sebastian sat cooking but he looks annoyed.

I walk over to him, "What's wrong it is not like you to be annoyed?"

He sighs and gives me a smile, "It's nothing."

I raise an eybrow, "Its obviously something."

He turns back to his cooking, "Anyway lady Elizabeth is expected to come over around 10pm so preparations have been made for 9pm."

I sigh, "Stop avoiding the question or would you rather I ask Ciel to get you to tell me?"

He glares at me, "As I said it is really nothing. The Servants were only teasing me last night."

I laugh, "It must have been bad to get you in a mood what was it about?"

He turns away, "Noth-"

I pull him around and force him to look at me, "I said to tell me."

I laugh, "Now I see why they said you can be scary at times. They were meerly implying that there was something between you and I."

I laugh, "You really have no idea how to deal with them do you?"

I allow him to change the subject, "So this sleepover party I take it we are being forced to come correct?"

I sigh, "It seems so."

 **Around 9pm** I sit in Ciel's study reading a few books while he completed the last of his paperwork. I begin to relax when I hear a familiar voice, "Ciel~!" Elizabeth comes running in the room and hugs Ciel.

"Why hello Elizabeth lovely to see you, You are early." Ciel looks slightly terrified of the girl.

I laugh as Elizabeth glares at him, "I said to call me Lizzy!" She then hands him a bag, "I picked out everyone pyjamas. Hear are yours!" She then turns to me and hands me another much larger bag." Please hand these out the boxes in the bags are labelled."

I smile, "Yes mi'lady and thankyou."

She smiles back, "You can call me Lizzy remember!"

I then leave the room and head to the kitchen. As I enter I find Sebastian cleaning the room while the servants played snap. "Lady Elizabeth wishes for us to wear these outfits."

I take the boxes out the bag and hand them to there owners. I smirk, "There is even one for you Sebastian."

The servants cringe as we all exit the room to change. I enter my room and open the box. I find a note ontop of my outfit I pick it up and begin to read.

 _Dear y/n,_ _I noticed that you sut white so I got you a nice white dress instead of pink. I also changed Sebastian's outfit a bit too._ _From Lizzy!_

I sigh as I put on the dress. The dress was tight fitted at the top and low cut. It contained allot of lace and the sleeves were big. The bottom of the dress luckly was quite loose.

I walk out the room and pass Bard and finny who are wearing Blue plain pyjamas. When they see me they blush. I smile at them, "I'll show you lot where we are meeting."

As we continue to walk we meet up with May-Rin who is wearing a baby pink dress which unlike mine actually looks like night wear. I smile at her, "Come on."

We enter the room and find Elizabeth in a frilly pink night dress and Ciel in deep blue pyjamas sitting waiting for us. As I enter Ciel smiles at me. I smile back, when Lizzy speaks "Where is Sebastian and Tanaka?"

Ciel shrugs, "y/n go find them."

I smile,"Yes Master."

I exit the room and down the hall. I make my way to the kitchen in the hope they are there. I enter and sure enough Tanaka is sat there in plain blue pyjamas. I smile at him, "Come on lets go."

He then begins to follow me. We walk out the room and along the hall. I then turn a corner and walk into Sebastian. "Sorry!"

I the realise he isn't wearing a shirt just black pyjama bottoms. I blush and step back. He laughs.

I shake my head and speak, "I'm I would suggest putting a shirt on. Anyway everyone is waiting for you."

I then begin to continue to walk when he chuckles, "This is all that was in the box."

I notice he is wearing gloves, "You put gloves on."

He laughs, "I have to."

I sigh, "Do as you wish but your cleaning up the mess when May-Rin sees you."

We both laugh and enter the room everyone else is in.

May-Rin as expected begins fangirling. While bard laughs, "Geez you must work out to have muscles like that."

Ciel even blushes, "Sebastian where is your shirt?"

Lizzy laughs, "It appears I forgot to pack his shirt. " She looks over at me, "You look so cute y/n!"

She comes running over to me and forces both me and Sebastian to sit beside each other in a circle.

Lizzy then sits beside me, "Ok lets play a game!" She then takes out a list from her bag. "How about... Truth or Dare!"

I smirk, "I'm in!"

The servants nod while Sebastian sits there in confusion. "How do you play that?"

I laugh, "You'll get it just watch."

Ciel on the other hand smirks at us, "I'll play."

Lizzy smiles, "Ok so... Finny Truth or Dare!"

Finny smiles, "Truth."

Lizzy thinks for a moment, "Who hear looks the prettiest."

Finny blushes, "All the girls look very pretty."

Everyone awwws and he speaks, "Master truth or dare?"

Ciel smirks, "Dare."

Finny smiles, "I dare you to kiss lady Elizabeth on the cheek."

Ciel blushes for a second and so does Elizabeth. He then does as the dare had told him and briefly glares at finny, "Sebastian truth or dare?"

Sebastian looks unsure, "Dare."

Ciel smirks, "I dare you to kiss y/n on the cheek."

In that moment all the servants fangirl like anime lovers and there ships. Sebastian smirks as I blush. He then leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

He then turns to Bard, "Bard Truth or Dare?"

Bard smiles confidantly, "Dare."

Sebastian smirks,"kiss May-Rin on the lips."

Bard goes bright red but does it. I sit there and whisper to Sebastian, "My ship has sailed."

He looks at me in confusion I shake my head, "I'll explain later."

Bard then looks at me, "Truth or Dare y/n?"

I smile , "Truth."

He sighs, "Fine...ok, so are you and Sebastian going out?"

I laugh, "No we are not what gave you that impression?"

Bard smiles,"I was just wondering if you were single." He then winks.

I smile, "Well yes I am."

I turn to May-Rin, "So May-Rin Truth or Dare?"

May-Rin sighs, "Truth."

I smile at her, "So if you were on a desert island who would you wish to be stick with?"

She blushes and looks over at Sebastian, "Errrrmmmm... Probably Mr Sebastian as he is good at everything and could probably get us free."

I raise an eybrow,"any other reason?"

She blushes and quickly changes the subject,"So Lady Elizabeth truth or dare?"

Lizzy smiles, "Truth."

May-Rin smiles back, "Did you really forget Sebastian's shirt?"

Lizzy smirks, "I wanted to see everyone's reaction so I didn't take it. Sadly I didn't get to see y/n's reaction."

Ciel face palms, "How about we play another game."

Bard takes out a number of alcoholic beverages and 3 non alcoholic bottles. "How about we play a drinking game?"

Lizzy sighs, "Me Ciel and Finny are a bit to young to drink."

Bard smiles, "I brought juice for you 3."

He then hands out the juice. I look up at Sebastian, "I get drunk really easily what about you?"

He laughs,"I have a good tolerance but after a few I do get drunk."

Ciel smirks, "So how does the game work?"

Bard smiles, "So we each sit in a circle and the first person Says never have I ever and then an action. If you have done it you take a drink. If not you are fine. If you are the only one drinking you must give a detailed explanation of why you are drinking. If no one drinks the person who said never have I ever has to drink."

Ciel nods, "ok this should be interesting."

We all fill our own cup and sit it in front of ourselves. Since bard suggested it he goes first, "Never have I ever been to France."

Me and Sebastian drink our cups of alcohol which was stupidly high in alcohol. We then pour ourselves another. Next to Bard was May-Rin so she was next." Never have I ever cross dressed."

Ciel reluctantly drinks his and so do I. Ciel raises an eyebrow at me. I laugh, "I use to work undercover for the police a few years ago and being a man was easier."

Lizzy then turned to Ciel, "So what about you?"

Ciel cringes, "I was undercover at a party while also helping the police."

Lizzy giggles, "I bet you looked very cute like that! I would love to see you in a dress."

Ciel shivers, "Please no."

Next to May-Rin was finny, "Never have I ever fought in a war."

Bard drinks first then Sebastian drinks his second cup.

Next to finny was Ciel, "Never have I ever successfully cooked something on my own."

Bard is first to drink, Then Sebastian who still seems unfazed and then me who is trying to stop the world from spinning.

Next to Ciel was Lizzy, "Never have I ever held a gun."

Everyone took a drink. It was now my turn. I slur"Ne..ver ave I ev..er ummmm been to hell."

Sebastian sighs and takes a drink he then laughs, "I was born there."

Everyone takes it as a joke and laughs.

I then cuddle up to sebastian, "Hey did you know that Sebastian is really warm?"

Bard laughs, "When she said she got drunk easily I was not expecting this."

May-Rin then speaks, "How about we play spin the bottle since she has gone through 1 and a 1/4 of her alcohol. So someone spins a bottle and whoever it lands on they kiss then they go."

Everyone nods and since Sebastian didn't get a go in the last game he goes first. He spins the bottle and it lands on myself. He then pulls me in and kisses me on the lips. I blush as he pulls away. I still continue to cuddle him.

The action makes Ciel smirk, ""Sebastian are you sure there is nothing between you and y/n?"

Sebastian laughs, "I assure you there is not."

Sebastian then drinks the remainder of his second bottle.

I go next and try to coordinate myself to spin it. I manage to spin it and it lands on Finny who immediately goes bright red. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. This only makes his face go brighter. I then go back to my seat. I look over to sebastian, "Yourrr 'air ooks so soft wike a kyittens. " I then begin petting his head which gets a laugh off of everyone.

Sebastian takes my arms away and sits me on his lap, "I'll keep her here and stop her embarrassing herself further."

I glare at him, "Heyyyy let meeee gooo you big demonic Pushhhover I'mm a big girl!"

He laughs, "My lord what would you like me to do with her?"

Ciel sighs, "I don't know to be honest. Just sit her next to you so she stops talking."

Finny then spins the bottle and it lands on lizzy. He kisses Lizzy on the cheek and then lizzy spins the bottle and it lands on may-Rin. She kisses may rin on the cheek.

I sigh, "Ish is borwin. We should play 7 minutes in heven ats a more grown up game."

Everyone looks at me and Sebastian laughs, "That is not a game that Ciel, Lizzy or finny can play."

I sigh, "Tbey cooooood ust make out wi watever they are peared wi."

Sebastian looks at the young lord who sighs," Y/n we are not playing that game."

May-Rin then spins the bottle and it lands on Sebastian. Sebastian then kisses her on the lips which makes her blush. Sebastian then spins the bottle and it lands on me. Again.

He then pulls me in and kisses me again. when he pulls away I look at him confused. He laughs.

I then grab the bottle and spin it and it lands on Ciel. Ciel sighs and I kiss him on the cheek. He then goes bright red. Ciel then spins the bottle and it lands on Lizzy. Lizzy and Ciel then kiss and everyone awwws.

Lizzy then looks over to Sebastian, "How about we eat cake and sweets now? "

Sebastian nods and tries to let himself out of my grasp which he does with little effort. I sigh as he leaves the room.

Elizabeth then turns to Ciel, "So who is sleeping where?"

Ciel sighs, "I'm just going to let anyone sleep where ever they want."

I laugh, "At is a goowd ting as em try are slep alweady."

May rin is asleep in the middle with bard at one side and finny at the other.

Ciel laughs, "I think you are going to seriously regret tonight."

I smile at him attempting to get up and failing horrably, "I tink I am going to sleep over there." I attempt to walk over to the far side of the room away from everyone else dragging a huge blanket and some pillows.

I lay the blanket on a matters i placed there and the pillows.

Sebastian then walks in with a cake and a few sweets. I smile, "Sebastian pweez may I ave some?"

He smiles and hands everyone a plate. Ciel and Lizzy take grate delight in watching me attempt to eat my food missing my mouth and getting it on my face.

Sebastian laughs and takes the spoon off me and begins to feed me. I glare at him which makes him laugh. I still accept the gesture as I really wanted the cake.

After the food Lizzy and Ciel fall asleep and I sit with Sebastian drinking the remainder of the alcohol. I look up to him, "You havs a good twlanve for dis."

He smiles, "You need to build a better tolerance or you will stay the drunk at a party."

I glare at him and snuggle into him, "Hey did you know dat ur so pwitty?"

He laughs, "I am told that allot."

I yawn and put the bottle down, "I tink I need to sleep."

Sebastian smiles, "I think you do."

I give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek which catches him off guard and lay down pulling the blanket over me, "Night night Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles, "Goodnight y/n"

 **In the morning** I wake up with a really bad headache and feel like I am going to be sick. I suppose I would be a tad bit less annoyed had I not woken up cuddling Sebastian. I look up at him. He is obviously awake.

Upon noticing I woke up he smiles, "Little miss I have no alcohol tolerance finally woke up."

I look around the room and notice that no one else is awake. I look back up at him and wisper, "How the hell did I end up sleeping next to you?"

He chuckles, "Language y/n. How much do you actually remember?"

I freeze for a moment sitting up, "I don't remember much past the drinking game. "

He sits up, "Well lets just say you hung off me like I was a teddy bear for the rest of the night."

I blush, "I am so sorry."

He laughs, "It's fine watching you was quite funny actually."

I glare at him, "Anyway what time is it?"

He checks the clock on the wall , "6am."

I grown, "I'm off to my own bed let me know if I'm needed."

Sebastian surprisingly pulled me back. "Why don't you just stay here? Everyone will get suspicious if you go."

I glare at him, "It's almost like you want me to stay."

I give up but but some distance between us and go back to sleep.

 **9am** I awoke again to Ciel opening the curtains, "Come on everyone up."

Elizabeth walks over to me, "y/n are you ok?"

I look at her with death writen on my face, "Not realy, Ci-Master how many days off do I get?"

Ciel smirks, "A few weeks why?"

I get up, "I don't care what you say but I'm taking the day off."

Ciel nods and I notice Sebastian pretending to sleep. I sigh and get up, "Sebastian time to get up."

I shake him and realise he is actually asleep. I knew demons only slept for the fun of it but I never thought he would. I shake him again and he growls I then wisper, "Hey get up and don't kill me because humans are in the room."

He wakes up and glares at me. Now I see why the other servants fear him. I then notice that he had somehow drank the remainder of the alcohol since I last woke up. I laugh, "I also think this guy needs a day off to."

Ciel laughs, "That's fine. We don't need him in a mood all day."

Sebastian gets up as I drag him out the room. When we exit the room I turn to him, "So Exactly how much did you drink last night?"

He growls at me, "I don't know why the fuck that matters to you."

I sigh,"It just does. Anyway I'm taking you to your room as you obviously need to sleep."

He glares at me, "After you fell asleep I drank until you woke up. Then I drank the remainder in an hour and fell asleep."

I smile at him as we enter the servants quarters. "Look I feel horrible and I can see you do to so lets not kill each other ok?"

I open the door to his room and let him walk in, "I'm off see you."

I then close the door and head to my own room. I change my outfit into something more comfortable and fall asleep.

 **The end of Chapter 11** Reply to comment

James Birdsong: Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello! Where I live we are currently having the most snow we have seen in years! I have spent the last few days digging snow, sledging and digging out even more snow! Sorry for the recent late uploads. One day I will be on time!_

 **Chapter 12**

 **Before:**

Sebastian gets up as I drag him out the room. When we exit the room I turn to him, "So Exactly how much did you drink last night?"

He growls at me, "I don't know why the fuck that matters to you."

I sigh,"It just does. Anyway I'm taking you to your room as you obviously need to sleep."

He glares at me, "After you fell asleep I drank until you woke up. Then I drank the remainder in an hour and fell asleep."

I smile at him as we enter the servants quarters. "Look I feel horrible and I can see you do to so lets not kill each other ok?"

I open the door to his room and let him walk in, "I'm off see you."

I then close the door and head to my own room. I change my outfit into something more comfortable and fall asleep.

 **Now:**

 **Later that day**

I awake to the loudest bang I have ever heard. My head thumps with pain at the noise and I slowly get up. I put on a dressing gown and head to the door to see what all the commotion is about.

I open the door and I immediately understand why vampires hate light. I am blinded by the light which only makes my headache worse. I suddenly feel like I'm going to be sick and I run into my bathroom.

I make it there on time and after what felt like forever I give up on leaving my room and close the door heading back to bed.

 _meanwhile with the servants_

Bard, finny and May-Rin stare at the mess they have created terrified of the response they may get of of the hungover Sebastian.

Bard had exploaded the kitchen giving May-Rin a fright causing her to drop the plates which finny tripped on throwing a bag of soil all over the mess.

Bard turns to the other two, "Soooo, How the fuck are we going to solve this?"

Finny raises his arm which gets a nodd from bard, "We could tell Mr Sebastian or Miss Y/n and ask them for help?"

Bard and May-Rin begin to picture in there mind the pure anger they would be subjected to if they were to do such a thing. Fear crosses there faces as the vision gets worse and worse.

Bard shakes his head to pull his mind away from the thoughts, "We definitely can't do that..."

May-Rin then raises her hand which gets a nod from bard, "We could always clean up what we can and worry about the rest later?"

Agreeing this to be the best course of action they begin by sweeping up the dirt and smashed plates taking them to to the bin. After this was completed they scrubbed the room to remove the soot from the walls.

With it now being a good 3hours later Finny turns to the group, "It is amazing how Mr Sebastian and Miss y/n can clean all this so quick."

Bard nods wiping the sweat from his forehead, "yeah I don't know how they do it, must be pretty skilled."

Even though there is still a hole in the wall they decide this is all they have the qualifications to fix and call it a day.

Noticing they are yet to prepare dinner bard begins to cook another meal taking as much care as possible not to blow anything up. Finny helps May-Rin carry a different set of plates upstairs and within another hour they have a half edible meal prepared.

 _With Ciel_ Ciel had spent the day with Elizabeth allowing her to dress him up in all sorts of outfits some of which he wondered how such an innocent girl came to own.

Without Sebastian or y/n he had had no sweets or tea nor any way of escaping the girl. Soon enough a carriage came for Elizabeth and filled with relief he waved the girl off.

Dubbing this to be the worst day in a long while the earl entered his study wearing a loose shirt and some trousers. Luckily there was very little paperwork to do so he had some time to relax when a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Bard, May-Rin and finny enter the room with a cart and a poor attempt at an omlet supposedly sitting atop it. Ciel sighed as he attempted to eat the food starving as he had had nothing to eat all day. Deciding it wasn't worth eating he waved the servants and the food off and made his way to his room to retire.

He entered his room and removed his clothing throwing it at the end of his bed. To lazy to do much else he climbed into his blanket and fell asleep.

 _Meanwhile with Sebastian_ Sebastian's day had been horrible in his eyes. He had spent the day in total darkness only daring to get up to vomit. A day which would normally feel like a millisecond felt like an eternity as his headache pounded his stomach churned and his lack of energy forced him to sleep.

He awoke that night feeling slightly better but not in any shape to move out his room. He began to wonder how the earl had spent his day and if the others had messed up at all today. He had recalled a large noise but not sensing any danger decided to stay in bed not wanting to deal with their drama.

Then another thought crossed his mind. Did Y/n feel as bad as he did right now? He knew that she was not one to drink. He also remembered that she lived off of eating human food uposed to souls. Had she eaten today?

Many worries flooded through his head which confused the demon. Never before had he generally worried for anything that wasn't his next meal. There was nothing he could think of that he could gain from her wellbeing.

The hurricane of thoughts and worries running through his mind caused his headache to worsen. Wanting the headache to stop Sebastian decides to check up on the girl.

 _Back to your POV_ I spent the day suffering in bed. I debated getting up several times to get water, coffee or food but could never bring myself to do so. I had only gotten up a few times to be sick and spent the rest of the day curled up wishing the world would end or sleeping.

I had heard a few of the servants running around but never deemed it necessary to help out. I lay in my bed my head throbbing and hunger and sickness battling in my stomach. My lack of energy ties me to the bed while my dehydration jabs at my headache.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I sit up in confusion looking at the clock. 1.23 am. Odd for anyone to be up at this hour excluding Sebastian, "Who is it?" I sound quiet and calm.

A voice is then heard from the other side if the door, "It's me Sebastian, Can I come in?"

Making my way to the door I try not to look rough as hell and open the door, "What do you want Sebastian? I'm not in the mood for your teasing."

Standing at the other side of the door is a scruffy Sebastian. His normally perfect hair is scuffed and his shirt is crumpled. By the looks of it he changes into his own Pyjamas opposed to the ones Elizabeth brought. He frowns at me, "I was just checking you were alright, humans need to drink plenty of water when they are hung over so I was unsure how you were."

I stand there in confusion for a moment, "Your worrying about me? Do hangovers make you a softy or something?You know you just proved my point about you being a pushover right?" I smile weakly at him, "Anyway thankyou for your concern but I'm ok, I feel like shit but considering how I was earlier I am slightly better. What about you?"

He runs his hand through his hair, "I'm ok, do you need anything?"

I sigh, "I could do with a sandwich and a glass of water but only of that is of no burden to yourself."

He smiles with his fake smile when serving somone, "Don't worry its of no inconvenience to me."

Before I can say much he leaves and I make my way back to my bed. A few moments later he returns placing the food and water on my bedside table. I smile at him, "Thanks although you do know that I can see right through that fake smile of yours."

I move over allowing him to take a seat next to me. He sits down looking worse than I do, "Is that so?"

I take a sip of the water, "Are you sure your ok you look worse than I do?"

Noticing his attire and hair he appears to go red for a split second. I smile at him and take my sandwich and begin to eat it. Sebastian runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to unfriz it, "I am quite alright although I think I will refrain from sleeping for awhile."

I smirk, "Awww the pushover is also supper obsessed with there appearance, are you sure your a demon?"

He glares at me, "Anyway I saw a hole in the kitchen wall and things I need to get on with, see you tomorrow y/n."

I smile sweetly at him, "See you tomorrow Sebastian."

sorry this is so short to be honest I wrote this chapter so I have something to put out. sorry if it is not as long as my more recent ones...


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello! Lately I have had allot of things happening surrounding both school and home so I was struggling to find time to write. I have been writing this same chapter for the past 2 weeks. Hopefully everything has settled down a bit so I can get back to doing what I enjoy!_

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously:**

I take a sip of the water, "Are you sure your ok you look worse than I do?"

Noticing his attire and hair he appears to go red for a split second. I smile at him and take my sandwich and begin to eat it. Sebastian runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to unfriz it, "I am quite alright although I think I will refrain from sleeping for awhile."

I smirk, "Awww the pushover is also supper obsessed with there appearance, are you sure your a demon?"

He glares at me, "Anyway I saw a hole in the kitchen wall and things I need to get on with, see you tomorrow y/n."

I smile sweetly at him, "See you tomorrow Sebastian."

 **Now:**

I awoke the next morning feeling energised and ready to go. I got up out my bed and went for a bath. I brought my clothing with me so all I had to do was dry my hair when I returned to my room. With my hair dry I finally make my way to the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen and find Sebastian as always preparing Ciel's breakfast. I smile at him when I enter and begin making everyone else some food, "Good morning Sebastian, Would you like any?"

He turns his head towards me, "If it is of no bother to you."

I begin to make everyone scrambled eggs. The kitchen is quiet and neither of is say much more. I complete the meal and as per usual Sebastian leaves to awake the others.

10 minutes latter everyone enters the room and begins to eat.

"Good to see you both are doing better, " Bard smiles at us and turns to me, "I'm surprised Sebastian and you got so wasted on a workday."

I glare at him, "I would have never drank anything had it not been due to your drinking game!"

Sebastian chuckles and turns to bard, "To be honest I am surprised I allowed myself to get in such a state. Although miss y/n here was quite amusing drunk."

I turn my death glare to Sebastian and whack him on the back, "Hey don't laugh at me! Your the one who got bored and drank the rest of the alcohol in the room!"

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair and smiles at me which in turn gives may-rin a nose bleed. I sigh and get up taking my plate to be washed. "Anyway Sebastian is it not about time you awoke Ciel?"

Sebastian takes out his watch and sighs, "You would appear to be correct y/n." He gets up and takes his plate over so I was wash it. He then walks over to the good cart and begins loading the food onto it. It amazes me how much food that frail boy can eat in one day. He then leaves the room leaving me with the others.

I notice May-rin cleaning her nose bleed and pass her a cloth, "You really need to be more careful May-Rin you know blood is really hard to wash out."

She nodes and smiles. Bard then smirks at me, "So y/n, how much do you remember of the other night?"

In that moment I die inside. I turn towards bard and try to smile, "Not much past the start of the drinking game, why are you asking?"

He laughs, "Just wondering if you remember you practicaly hanging off Sebastian the whole night."

Sebastian had said something about that... He continues, "you were stuck to him like a magnet. Had I not known better I would say you have a thing for him." I feel my cheeks go bright red. Wait what? I don't have a crush on that demonic pushover. He is just a friend nothing more!

Bard looks at me satisfied in his teasing. Finny smiles innocently at me, "She is blushing that means its true!"

I glare at the boys which causes them to cowar, "For your information I do not have a crush on him."

Bard shakes his head sniggering, "I'm afraid your face is telling me a whole other thing."

I intensify my glare with the aim of burning his head clean off, "I would agree Sebastian is attractive as far as guys go but that does not mean I wana go out with him."

With that I leave the room and head for the young masters study in hope of catching Sebastian and getting my chores sooner rather than later. As expected I meet him in the corridor as he exits the Ciel's study.

"Hey Sebastian can I have my list of chores please?"I walk over and smile at him.

"Your awfully eager today Miss y/n might I ask why?" He raises an eyebrow curiously and hands me a note.

"The others were annoying me so I assumed it was best I found myself something to do." I take a look at the note.

 _Y/n's to do list_

 _1\. clean every window in the manner_

 _2\. Change all the bedding in the manner_

 _3\. Clean the washing and put out to dry_

 _4\. Wash the floors_

I look at him confused, "Are we expecting a visitor?"

Sebastian nodds, "The queen has asked that we investigate a serries of dissapearences surrounding a woman who goes by Lady Rose. The young lord thought it would be best to invite her to a small party to get to know who she is."

I freeze, I knew that one day I would have to see this woman again but I had hoped it had not been for very long time. I stand motionless with shock plastered on my face.

Sebastian notices this and softens his face, "Are you ok y/n?"

I begin to shake in fear as I attempt to form a sentance, "Do.. not let her come near the manner... She is Dangerous... She is a witch."

 _Sebastian's POV_

She begins shaking and fear paintes her face. Without realising I reach out and hug her. Surprisingly she hugs me back but she begins to cry.

We stand like that for a few moments until she calms down. I give her a kind and sympathetic smile, "You shall have to explain this to The young master later but I will see to it the party is cancelled."

We continue to hug and I hear a faint thank-you. I sence the fear from her and although normally I would find amusement in it strangely I feel complete anger.

 _A few hours later_

We parted soon after that and I informed The young lord of the sudden development. Although unimpressed he understood that something was amiss.

Unsure of y/n's mental state I kept a close eye on her. She completed tasks at her normal standard but took slightly longer and was too deep in thought to notice my presence.

Currently I am cleaning a sooty kitchen and preparing yet another replacement dinner. Once we finish cleaning Bard turns to me, "So what do you think of y/n?"

"She is a nice woman who unlike you 3 actually gets her work done and often does extra." I give him a stern look as I say the last part which seems strangely to unfaze him.

He smirks at me, "I think there is more than that. To be completely honest I think you are both secretly crushing on each other."

I shake my head, "I can assure you I for one do not have a 'crush' on her."

This only seems to provoke him even more, "mmmm? Well what do you think of her looks?"

I sigh, "Bard I do not see what my opinions of y/n have to do with food preparations. And I suppose for a woman y/n is quite attractive."

Finny then comes into the room and gighles, "She said the exact same thing about you Mr Sebastian."

So this is what she ment by they were annoying her.

I Finnish off the meal and gladly make my way out the room.

 **End of chapter 13**

 _Sorry this chapter is so short. I am unsure wether to end the story as I had intended or make it a little happier. Sorry for the lack of good updates..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello! Thanks for reading this far. I am just going to say that this story is nearing its end. I was only planning for it to be a quite short story but ended up adding quite allot of extra chapters. Anyway now I'm back on track with this story lets see where the words on this page go..._

 **Chapter 14**

 _Before:_

I shake my head, "I can assure you I for one do not have a 'crush' on her."

This only seems to provoke him even more, "mmmm? Well what do you think of her looks?"

I sigh, "Bard I do not see what my opinions of y/n have to do with food preparations. And I suppose for a woman y/n is quite attractive."

Finny then comes into the room and gighles, "She said the exact same thing about you Mr Sebastian."

So this is what she ment by they were annoying her.

I Finnish off the meal and gladly make my way out the room.

 _Now:_

 _your POV:_

After I spoke with Sebastian earlier I have been having waves of memories flooding my mind. Some good and some bad but all painful. Rose. The name she gave her self and the only name she goes by. She is one of the most manipulative and evil witch I have ever met and I have met allot.

My father once kind but consumed by the need for power was an easy target for her. His demonic instincts would consume him at times and his need for power would be like that of a demon starved for all eternity and on the brink of death.

Rose offered him ways of power and ways to "control" his outbursts. As a child from the day I met rose I began to witness many gruesome murders. Eventually I too became numb to what I was witnessing and that made me sick.

I sit by my desk attempting to use my art as an emotional outlet as frustration and hatred take over me.

I can feel it happening again, she is trying to come back. If I let her come back I will never be the same again...

 _"I never truely left you."_

I look around the room. Nothing.

" _No I am not in the room, Remember I am right here with you forever."_

The all too familiar voice fills my mind. She is trying to come back... She can't come back...

 _Sebastians POV:_

I decide to check on y/n but as I come close to her room I notice that her demonic power has suddenly increased significantly.

I approach the door and begin to here y/n who appears to be talking to herself.

" _You killed Daddy's rose."_

"NO I DIDN'T."

" _You tryed to kill your Rose but that made everyone's life all sad."_

 _"YOU ARE EVIL JUST GO AWAY."_

I open the door and see quite a sight. Y/n sits curled up in the corner a full demonic form slowly taking shape and her eyes changing as the voices switch.

" _You cant just get rid of this side of us. We are one."_ Bright ruby eyes.

"YES I CAN! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! WITH YOU I AM EVIL." Back to her normal e/c.

I stand there baffled as she continues to switch from a human form to a demonic form. Like she is choosing a path to take.

" _Sebastian is a demon, why not be like him? Let this side of you take over?"_

SEBASTIAN IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! HE IS MUCH KINDER THAN YOU!"

" _Must I correct us once again? Me and you are one in the same... I have had to live by using humans as a way of staying alive. I am currently inhabiting a noble woman. killing others to keep my form in one pice."_

LET THE WOMAN GO!"

" _Only if you let me in."_

It finally clicks. She has at some point repealed her demonic nature and now it is trying to take over. By the sound of this it must have happens some time ago... I have only seen this in demons who wish to live among humans... It never ends well. I speak up, "Y/n are you ok?"

First the human side looks over to me tears dripping down their face... a faint help me whispered. Then the form changes to a very powerful demonic form that which could rival my own. The form smirks, " _We are very much ok Sebastian. How about you leave us to settle our little matter?"_

I smirk at her, I am afraid I can do no such thing. You see I currently have a contract here and my contractor owns this plot of land. There fore you are in my territory demon so this is as much my problem as yours."

She continues to smirk and tilts her head, " _Tell me demon, what makes you think you are apart of this? Also what gain to you get from this?"_

I sigh putting my hand threw my hair for added dramatic effect, "Firstly I have been ordered to investigate Mrs Rose and from what I have heard you are her and you have just admitted to murder so I am to dispose of you. However you are also y/n a servant to who both me and my master are quite fond of so I am to not hurt you. Tell me, What do you suppose I'm going to do?"

She walks closer to me, _"Nothing If you dont want the human side to go compleatly insane_."

I smirk, "Quite the opposite in fact."

 **End of chapter 14**

Hello I have had alot going on recently and apologise for not uploading in a month... What do you think of the covers I made? I drew and edited them myself...

Anyway I have decided to go with my original idea so sorry in advance.


	15. An end to a messed up story

Before...

I smirk at her, I am afraid I can do no such thing. You see I currently have a contract here and my contractor owns this plot of land. There fore you are in my territory demon so this is as much my problem as yours."

She continues to smirk and tilts her head, "Tell me demon, what makes you think you are apart of this? Also what gain to you get from this?"

I sigh putting my hand threw my hair for added dramatic effect, "Firstly I have been ordered to investigate Mrs Rose and from what I have heard you are her and you have just admitted to murder so I am to dispose of you. However you are also y/n a servant to who both me and my master are quite fond of so I am to not hurt you. Tell me, What do you suppose I'm going to do?"

She walks closer to me, "Nothing If you dont want the human side to go compleatly insane."

I smirk, "Quite the opposite in fact."

Now...

 **The final Chapter to a messed up tale...**

 _Your POV..._

Roses can be seen as quite a delicate thing, the petles are soft to touch and it's beauty is mesmerising.

Although roses have sharp thorns under all that beauty. It is the thorns which can cause some to hate the rose and often the thorns are cut.

But cutting off thorns on a growing rose is not going to solve the problem. They will just grow back.

Life is very much like that. You spend your day's trying to get rid of all the bad, the evil and the sadness which to you is making your life miserable, but you forget that without bad there is no good, without dark there is no light.

Without your demons? Well no one can ever be that perfect. No matter how hard they try. In fact it is those who try who in the end become more corrupt than even the demons whom they fear. There not bad people, they just need to be at one with themself. They need to understand that they are normal.

I need to understand I'm good, I dont need to pretend... I just need to be myself.

I feel the demonic power which I purposefully ignored and allowed to become another entity slowly losing power. Mabey if I'm more hopeful. the sadness will go away and I can lead a happier life.

Father eventualy allowed his demonic side back in but on the condition they take a human form away from him. I remember this ending horribly... Alot of infomation I have is stwisted pices of notes and diarys written from so many angles I dont even know what's real anymore. I did kill my fathers rose. I thought at the time it was the best thing for him. but now I understand that just made him worse.

I am me and me is both the good and the bad. I will work with all I find wrong and embrace it being the best I can be.

A few minutes before

 _Sebastian's POV._

I look into the demons eyes and enter her mind. I see the swirling mess of emotion and memories and an obiouse split between her two ways of thinking. I do the only thing I can do in this situation and place a curse of realisation with the underling message of your fine the way in which you are and to be yourself, dont hate your thorns use them as a sine of power.

I exit her mind and she appears to be calming down. Then out of nowhere she collapses like she did when we killed her father. I pick her up and place her on her bed.

It will be up to her if she wakes up or not...

I look at her sadly and wisper, "So my lady, can you learn to accept yourself for who you are before who you are is shattered into a thousand pices leaving your mind hollow and numb?"

I continue to stare at y/n as she shallowly breaths. I feel a sence of hurt and worry unlike that I have felt in my life...

I notice the time on her alarm clock by her bed, I things I must be doing. Strangely I find it hard to exit the room but soon enough I put these strange human emotions behind me and leave.

 _Your POV_

I awaken but not in the real world but I now have control over my mind once again. I walk towards the border and notice a slight curse placed there. It's in the form of a soft black kitten. I sence the essence of sebastians curse and inwardly thank him. I pick the kitten up and stroke it realicing the curse.

I walk up to the border line and stand there for a second before taking my first step over.

I am one with myself and I am I both the good and the bad.

I am the rose who is proud of it's thorns. I am me, I am y/n.

I awaken and find a note on my desk.

 _Dear y/n,_

 _If you are reading this that means you have awakened. How does it feel to embrace your demonic side? I warn you although you were near matched with me before you will find you have much more power than you thought._

 _You will have to explain all this to the young master who I doubt will be pleased._

 _Yours sincerely, Sebastian Michaelis._

I laugh at the warning and attempt to get up pushing myself off the bed. I went off the bed alright and straight through the window.

 **The End**

Might do a part 2... I did edit the chapter in the end to make it a little happier. I was going to have it end with death... but that was a little too grim... Hope it was an ok story... this was my first fan fiction and I had only planed for it to be a few chapters long...

 _Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
